Scooby Doo: Stage Fright
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The windy city is home to the hit TV show, Talent Star, in which songwriting duo Fred Jones and Daphne Blake are finalists with some high hopes, along with a few others, including Eddy's unbearable pageant queen cousin. Not to be left out, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers have a secret act in the works, which they are betting will take the contest by storm despite cursed production.
1. Chapter 1

At Cartoon Network City, Brianna and Trent were practicing their act for the Talent Star show.

"I can't believe that we've made it on Talent Star," Brianna smiled. "It's just so amazing!"

"Makes me happy just to be with you with my guitar playing." Trent smiled to his girlfriend.

"Aw, Trent," Brianna blushed to that. "And no matter what happens, remember, we just entered for the fun of it."

"Right!" Trent replied.

* * *

As they practiced, someone seemed to be practicing her singing at home as she loved it more than anything else in the world. We are show a big house with a window open to show a teenage girl with short black hair with fair skin almost as white as snow in a pink outfit, and this girl is of course known as Ella Muse.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so excited, I'm gonna be on Talent Star, this is such a dream come true~" Ella beamed. She hugged her stuffed animals as she was singing loudly.

"Girl, what did I say?!" A neighbor complained.

"Oops," Ella said. "Sorry, Mr. McGillis!"

Mr. McGillis just mumbled underneath his breath as Ella was singing quietly so she wouldn't make her neighbor mad.

* * *

At the Podemski's household, Sky was practicing her gymnastic's for Talent Star. Jessie was watching her big sister with a small smile.

Sky soon did a tumble and landed on her feet, spreading her arms out before looking to her little sister. "How was that, Jess?" she then asked.

"Sky, you're amazing..." Jessie smiled. "I wish I was good at something."

"Aw, don't worry, sweetie; you're gonna be great just like me someday." Sky smiled back in support.

"I hope so." Jessie replied.

"You're already amazing, you just need to see what you can do that defines you." Sky smiled as she hugged her little sister.

Jessie giggled and hugged her older sister until they looked to see a short blur run past right them. "What was that?" she then wondered.

* * *

At the Chan's backyard, Henry and Alexandra were practicing their dancing as Henry's family were watching them as an audience.

"Ready?" Henry asked as he had the radio on.

"I hope I don't mess up," Alexandra replied. "I'm not a really good dancer."

"Just don't look at your feet or the others, just keep your eyes on me." Henry coached.

"Okay..." Alexandra said.

"Mimi, hit the music." Henry told his sister.

Mimi then reached out and pushed a button to start the song for them to dance to.

"Ready?" Henry asked.

Alexandra took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Ready." she then said.

A spotlight then shined down on them and they soon began to dance together.

"Now, that's what I call a real star," Stanley smirked. "Get it? A real star?"

Suzie just rolled her eyes at her brother's corny joke.

"That joke made no sense." Nancy commented.

"Stanley's jokes never make sense," Anne commented. "The only person who likes his jokes is that Melody girl."

Stanley just pouted at his siblings.

"Just look at me." Henry told Alexandra.

"Heh... No problem." Alexandra blushed.

"Ready for the lift?" Henry asked.

"I... I guess..." Alexandra replied.

"Just think you're light on your feet like a ballerina." Henry smiled as he soon lifted her up in the dance.

The Chan Clan then clapped for them as Alexandra did what she had to do.

"I did it!" Alexandra cheered for herself.

"Of course you did," Henry smiled. "I knew you had it in you all along."

"I remember some nights before Alexander and I would be left with the nanny that my parents would go out to dancing..." Alexandra smiled in memory. "It always sounded so romantic."

"You guys will win the prize for sure." Flip commented.

"Yeah!" Scooter added.

"Aw, I don't think that's possible," Alexandra replied. "I mean, I heard that Fred and Daphne would be in the show, and they're really good."

"Out of my way!" A voice yelled out.

"Huh?" Henry blinked. "Is that Eddy?"

Eddy knocked down Henry and Alexandra on the ground and he was now on top of them.

"What is it?!" Alexandra glared at Eddy.

"Hide me, quick!" Eddy panicked. "Tell her that I'm not here!"

"Who?" Henry asked.

"My cousin!" Eddy replied.

"I thought that you got along with Haley?" Alexandra replied out of confusion.

"Not her, my other cousin, Sugar." Eddy replied.

"Sugar?" Alexandra asked. "That pageant queen?"

"The very same!" Eddy replied. "You guys gotta hide me from her!"

"Why?" Henry asked.

"EDDY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sugar's voice called out.

"Please, please, please, I owe you big time!" Eddy begged.

Henry and Alexandra glanced to each other.

"Hey, guys, come over here a sec." Henry told his younger siblings.

They soon walked over and Henry whispered to them. Sugar soon came out, looking around, and saw the Chan siblings doing a pyramid together to hide Eddy while Henry and Alexandra stood together.

"Oh, good morning, Sugar." Henry greeted.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Alexandra added.

"Have you guys seen my little cousin Eddy?" Sugar asked them. "We got work to do!"

"Hm... I don't think I've seen Eddy, have you?" Henry asked his girlfriend.

"Hm... Not that I remember." Alexandra shrugged.

"What about you guys?" Henry asked his siblings.

"No, Henry." The Chan siblings replied.

"Sorry, Sugar, we haven't seen him." Henry shrugged.

"Hm... Okay then..." Sugar replied as she seemed to fall for it. "It's not like him to disappear like this. Aunt Jessica promised me he'd help me out with my routine for Talent Star. I'm a pageant queen, you know."

"We'll be sure to let him know." Alexandra said.

"Thanks. Say, y'all ain't too bad even if you're apart of Mike Mazinsky's group of freakshows." Sugar replied.

"Thanks, Sugar." Henry rolled his eyes to that.

"Just tell Pipsqueak that I'm looking for him." Sugar said.

"Will do." Alexandra replied.

Sugar then nodded and walked away from them.

Scooter looked as Sugar turned down the other way down the street. "Okay, guys, she's gone." he then said.

The other Chan siblings then got out of the way as Eddy came out.

"Phew! Thanks, guys, you're the best." Eddy said to them.

"She's doing a special routine, huh?" Alexandra asked.

"Yep," Eddy rolled his eyes. "The Return of Craptry."

"Craptry?" Alexandra asked.

"Country music mixed with rap." Eddy replied.

"...What...?" Henry winced.

"It's awful." Eddy shuddered with both fear and disgust.

"Henry and Alexandra were dancing like Mom and Pop used to." Suzie smiled.

"How about me and you enter Talent Star together?" Eddy smiled towards Suzie.

"Okay, thank you, Eddy, we'll see you later." Henry said as he pushed Eddy slightly.

"What? What'd I say?" Eddy asked.

"I said we'll see you later, Eddy!" Henry replied.

"Okay, okay." Eddy said.

Alexandra just rolled her eyes slightly.

* * *

At the Karkanis's household, Athena was talking to someone on the phone. "Yes, that will be great, I'll let her know," she then smiled on the other line. "Okay, yes. I love you too, buh-bye," she then hung up before calling out. "Oh, Annie?~ Honey, could you come down, please?"

"All right, Ma, be right there!" Anne Maria called back.

Snooki soon climbed onto Anne Maria's bed and began to fall asleep on it.

"Of course," Anne Maria teased her new pet dog she got for Christmas before she soon came down the stairs to see her mother. "Yeah, Ma?"

"Guess who was on the phone?" Athena smiled.

"Cousin Vinny?" Anne Maria shrugged.

"Nope, your Aunt Lotte." Athena said.

"Aunt Lotte?!" Anne Maria's eyes widened.

"Yes, she would really like to see you." Athena told her daughter.

"Oh... Great..." Anne Maria forced a grin. "Is she coming over then?"

"Nope, I told her that you were going to see her." Athena replied.

"Ma, I don't think that she likes me." Anne Maria pouted.

"Why wouldn't she like you?" Athena asked. "You know you're a very likable girl, Bunny's son definitely agrees."

"Because I wore tights and shorts to the reunion," Anne Maria pouted. "She hates that."

"Oh, Annie, you're overreacting." Athena said.

Anne Maria just sighed about seeing her aunt again.

"I'm sure she's changed a lot," Athena insisted. "She was always overprotective me when we were kids, tell her I said hello, will you?" She then requested.

"Sure, Ma." Anne Maria replied.

"It'll be okay, Annie, just make sure Snooki behaves too." Athena said about her daughter's dog.

"I'll try, Ma." Anne Maria replied.

Athena gave her a daughter, a hug, then walked away.

Anne Maria pulled out her phone, then dialed a certain number. "Johnny, it's me," she then said. "Pack your bags, we're going to Chicago!"

"Chicago!" Johnny beamed. "Do we get to see the Statue of Liberty?"

"That's in New York, Johnny." Anne Maria said.

"...Oh, I knew that." Johnny then said.

"We're going to see my Aunt Lotte." Anne Maria then said.

"The one who ate all of the fried pickles at the reunion?" Johnny replied.

"That was Cousin Vinny." Anne Maria told him.

"Oh..." Johnny said.

"Now, I know she's a drama queen, but I promised Mama we'd behave," Anne Maria said. "I guess I should be thankful it isn't Stephanie Burke."

"When do we leave?" Johnny asked.

"Tonight. We can take my car." Anne Maria told him.

"Are you gonna drive with your feet again?" Johnny asked. "We almost got pulled over last time."

"Relax, I'll drive with my hands tonight." Anne Maria reassured.

"Well, okay, I don't want Mama to freak out whenever something comes in the mail about my driving record." Johnny said to his girlfriend.

* * *

At the von Bartonschmeer household, Erin and Martin were watching their daughter preform a cheerleading routine.

"How was that?" Nazz asked once she finished.

"Amazing, sweetie." Erin smiled.

"Even if you don't win, you can still give it your best shot." Martin added.

"Aww, thanks, you guys are the best!" Nazz smiled to her parents.

Erin and Martin smiled and hugged her daughter.

* * *

Later that night, Brianna and Trent were waiting for the Mystery Machine to pick them up.

"So, who all's coming along?" Trent asked.

"Well, Sky texted me," Brianna replied. "She's gonna ride with Henry, Alexandra, Nazz, and Ella in the Chan Van, but the bad news is that Eddy will be riding with his cousin, Sugar."

"Great." Trent replied sarcastically about the last part.

"Yeah... I'm just as excited as you are." Brianna replied.

Eddy came over, carrying both his and Sugar's suitcases. "Hey, guys." he greeted on the way.

"Hey, Eddy." Trent replied.

"Whoa, those look heavy." Brianna said.

"Sugar really loves packing her best clothes." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Need any help?" Trent offered.

"Please... My back is killing me." Eddy begged.

Trent soon helped Eddy out a bit.

"Talent Star, here we come!" Brianna smiled. "Oh, this show's better than American Idol!"

"Be careful with that suitcase, Eddy!" Sugar's voice called out. "It has one of my best outfits Daddy got me for Christmas!"

"Oh, um, hello, Sugar." Brianna greeted politely.

"Howdy, Samey and Duncan." Sugar said to Brianna and Trent.

"I'm Brianna and that's Trent." Brianna corrected.

"You sure...?" Sugar asked. "My memory's not the best."

"That does not surprise me." Brianna deadpanned.

Eddy snickered underneath his breath.

"I'm pretty sure that you're Juniper, and he's Justin." Sugar then said.

Brianna and Trent face-palmed. Eventually, The Mystery Machine came and much to their surprise, Shaggy was driving while Fred and Daphne were in the back. Cindy walked over.

"Hey, Cindy, you sure you don't wanna come too?" Trent asked.

"I'm sure," Cindy said as she took out a contract. "I'll watch you guys on TV. I'm just here making a mandatory cameo appearance."

Trent, Brianna, and Eddy looked at each other in confusion while Sugar didn't care.

"I'll see you guys when you get back." Cindy said before she walked off.

"Can we go now?!" Sugar complained. "I want everyone to see who the new winner of Talent Star is going to be!"

The others then looked around, a bit confused.

"Over here, guys, focus!" Sugar told them with a slight glare.

"What'd you say?" Eddy asked.

"I said 'let's go'!" Sugar replied.

"Of course you did." Eddy muttered to his least favorite cousin.

The Mystery Machine then drove off as Fred and Daphne were practicing their act as Velma was reading about Chicago, and Shaggy was driving in the pouring down rain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you know that Chicago is the third largest city in the US?" Velma asked the others.

"Like, I know it has the best pizza." Shaggy smiled.

"Yeah! Pizza!" Scooby added before licking his lips with a chuckle.

"Did you know Chicago has almost 200 art galleries?" Velma continued.

"You really have no idea where my interests lie, do you?" Shaggy asked her.

"I still can't believe that we're in the finals for Talent Star!" Daphne beamed.

"I know, right?!" Brianna replied.

Daphne and Brianna then hugged each other while squealing.

"Have I mentioned it's my favorite show?" Daphne smiled.

"Once or twice." Fred chuckled.

"In this breath." Velma added with a mutter.

"And Brick Pimiento is the greatest host ever," Daphne smiled before pointing to a billboard they passed down the road. "Ooh. There he is. I'm so excited. I really didn't think we were gonna make it through that last round of eliminations."

"I think you guys are gonna win for sure." Trent replied as he played his guitar.

"You and Bri did so awesome in the last round," Daphne said. "I think that you two are gonna win."

"Thanks for the support, Daph." Brianna smiled thankfully.

"Aw, come on, Daph, we have it sewn up, you know the singers have an advantage." Fred replied as he played his own guitar.

"Hey, that's not the song we're doing." Daphne told him.

"Here we go." Brianna whispered.

"This is a little something I wrote myself." Fred said as he kept playing.

"I don't think I've seen you play guitar since middle school, Freddy." Brianna said.

"I'll say," Shaggy added. "Like, that's catchy!"

"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Fred panicked.

"Right." Shaggy replied.

"Oh, Shaggy, you worry me sometimes." Brianna sighed.

"Fred, that's beautiful. I really like you," Daphne smiled before she realized what she said. "It. I like it. Not you. I mean, I like you but... Heh, I, uh, like your song."

"Thanks." Fred said as he kept playing.

"Y'all are gonna have a tough time beating yours truly." Sugar commented.

"Whatever you say, Sugar." Eddy mumbled to his cousin.

"Too bad Chicken couldn't make it, he plays a pretty good electric guitar." Brianna commented.

"Especially in Music Class," Trent added. "I swear he's made some windows shatter."

"You guys are good, but me and Scooby are gonna beat you," Shaggy replied. "Right, Scoob?"

"You betcha." Scooby smiled.

"Uh, you're not in the competition?" Velma replied.

"We will be, once Brick sees our amazing juggling act." Shaggy smiled.

"You can't just audition the day before the finals." Fred pointed out.

"Like, you can, if you're awesome." Shaggy replied.

"...I don't think that's how that works." Brianna said.

"Okay, we definitely wanna hit the Field Museum," Velma then said. "There's a Picasso exhibit. Oh, oh! The Mineralogical Society has the world-famous soap diamond on display."

Everyone just glared at her. Velma smiled sheepishly and hid behind the book.

"Soap Diamond, huh?" Trent asked. "That's an interesting name though. Can't say I've heard of that before."

"Does the book say anything about the opera house where we are shooting the show?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. It's almost a hundred years old," Velma replied. "It's been closed since the 70's, and there are rumors that it's haunted."

Shaggy soon let out a gulp, but he was eating a sub sandwich. "Of course it's haunted. Like, when do we ever go to a place that is not haunted?" he then asked.

"Wait a minute... Who's driving?" Trent asked once he saw Shaggy.

"I thought Shaggy was?!" Eddy yelped.

"Uh, green means go, right?" Scooby asked the others as he took the wheel.

"Shaggy!" Everyone else called out.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby smiled as he began to drive.

"What idiot would let a dog drive?!" Eddy complained.

"Maybe if it was a magic dog?" Brianna replied.

Scooby was swerving the van around, making the gang scream.

* * *

At the other van where Henry is driving the Chan Van and in the van is Alexandra, Ella, Nazz, Sky, and Jessie.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so excited for Talent Star~" Nazz beamed.

"I know you're going to be amazing, Sky." Jessie smiled to her big sister.

"Thank you, Jess, that means a lot to me," Sky smiled back. "After all, you're my good luck charm."

Jessie giggled and hugged her big sister.

"This is gonna be a dream come true for me, just like in a fairy tale." Ella beamed.

"Are you really a princess, Ella?" Mimi asked the teenage girl.

"But of course I am," Ella smiled. "I've always been a princess~"

"Just like Snow White?" Jessie asked.

"Yes." Ella smiled to that comparison.

Nazz turned around to find the Mystery Machine swerving towards them. "Henry, watch out!" he then called out.

"Hang on, everyone, I got this!" Henry said as he was driving.

"I hope so!" Alexandra replied.

"Scooby, look out!" Brianna yelped as she saw the Chan Van coming towards them.

"Ripes!" Scooby yelped.

Everyone yelped as the vans were dangerously close to crashing into each other. Jessie held on to Sky as Alexandra held on to her boyfriend, but luckily, they stopped the brakes so they wouldn't crash into each other.

"That was, like, so close!" Nazz gasped.

"Tell me about it..." Sky said. "You okay, Jess?"

"I-I think so..." Jessie panted.

"Is everyone okay?" Henry asked the others.

"Could've been worse, I guess..." Anne groaned. "At least that Princess Clara chick didn't see us, otherwise she would blame your driving on our nationality."

"Is the Mystery Machine okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, they're okay, except that their driver is a dog," Alexandra replied. "Who lets a dog drive a car?!"

"Apparently Shaggy does." Henry said as he helped Alexandra up to her seat.

* * *

Luckily for both vans, they were parked in front of the opera house.

"He's gonna hear it from me now!" Alexandra glared as she rolled up her sleeves as she got out of the van.

"Alexandra, please, remember what Bruce and Betsy said!" Tom reminded his girlfriend.

"Betty." Henry corrected.

"Right, Betty." Tom replied.

"Besides, we're already here." Suzie added.

"Fine." Alexandra just grumbled and folded her arms.

"Calm down, I'm sure it'll get better." Henry told his girlfriend.

"Okay, Henry, I'll try..." Alexandra sighed. "For you."

Everyone got out of both vans and looked at the opera house.

"This place is amazing," Velma commented. "I can't believe it's been closed for so long."

"I'm sorry, sir," A security guard stopped Shaggy at the door. "No animals allowed except seeing-eye dogs."

"Fine," Shaggy replied. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up with you!"

"No, they won't." The security guard said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, we'll, uh, see you later." Trent said before winking with the cowardly duo and walking away with the others.

The security guard glared at them. Shaggy and Scooby smiled sheepishly, then walked away right by Johnny and Anne Maria.

"Hi, I'm here to see my Aunt Lotte, she is expecting me." Anne Maria told the security guard.

"What about him?" The security guard asked about Johnny.

"He's with me." Anne Maria replied.

"All right, go ahead." The security guard then allowed.

"Come on, Johnny." Anne Maria said.

"No problem." Johnny replied.

"Like, was that Johnny Bravo?" Shaggy asked.

Ruh-huh." Scooby nodded.

"I haven't seen him since that one time with his aunt." Shaggy said.

"He has a girlfriend now?" Scooby then asked.

"I know, I'm shocked too, old buggy." Shaggy replied.

The others came into the building as a man was pushing a stereo.

"Hi, we're supposed to check in with the assistant director?" Sky prompted.

"Dewey? Yeah, good luck with that," The man chuckled before gesturing. "He's in there."

They then walked into the theater room to see a man who was given some smelling salts from a woman to help relax him.

"Where?! What happened?!" The man yelped once he sat up in his chair.

"You know, that guy..." The woman told him.

"The Phantom!" The man yelped before passing out again until the woman gave him some smelling salts to wake him up again.

"Hello, we're supposed to check in?" Brianna called to the woman.

"Yeah, I know, but you'll have to wait." The woman replied as she gave some more smelling salts to the man.

"What?! Where?! The Phantom?!" Dewey cried out before passing out again.

"Ugh! He keeps doing that!" The woman complained.

"You know, overuse of smelling salts can damage the nasal passages." Velma advised.

"His or mine?" The woman asked.

"His." Velma muttered like it was obvious.

Dewey sniffled until he woke up again, freaking out about the Phantom.

"I guess we came at a bad time." Sky said as she held Jessie's hand.

An older man with a clipboard then came in, handing it over to the woman. "Hey, I found that clipboard the Phantom took, and also I quit," he then told her. "I ain't hanging around this place for another second. It's haunted." He then left the theater as the others looked at the clipboard.

"'Christine Must Win'?" Sky read aloud.

"Well, gang, it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands." Fred commented.

"Seven minutes and 26 seconds in, a new record." Brianna commented.

"Awesome!" Fred smiled to that.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was going into the theater, carrying violin cases as Shaggy was carrying a bass case.

"Hold it right there." The security guard glared to Shaggy.

"Hey, like, it's just a bass, man." Shaggy told him.

" _Sure_ it is," The security guard replied, dubiously as he opened the case and inside was really a bass guitar, but unknown to him, Scooby was hiding right behind the case. "Oh, uh, well, go on in then." he then said calmly.

"Thank you." Shaggy replied.

* * *

Back at the theater, a little blonde girl slammed the door open as her parents were talking on the phone, and there was also another little girl with red hair, wearing glasses, a green shirt, a plaid skirt and red flats. She looked really upset.

"Well, hello there," Daphne smiled to the blonde girl, bending down to her height. "Are you-"

"Are you trying to psych her out?!" The black-haired man glared.

"Is this some kind of mind game?!" The redheaded woman added.

"I was just saying hi...?" Daphne replied.

"Well, don't." The man glared.

"You can't just _talk_ to Chrissy." The woman added.

"She's very sensitive," The man replied. "You have to talk to her before you talk to her to let her know you're going to talk to her."

"Isn't that right, sweetie?" The woman cooed to her blonde daughter.

"Whatever." The blonde girl scoffed, taking out her mirror.

"You see?!" The adults glared at Daphne.

"You guys don't have to be rude." Sky commented.

"Well, nobody asked _you_!" The woman replied. "Kasey, why are you still standing around for?! You good for nothing kid, get your sister's bags or do you want to sleep outside again?!"

"Yes, Mom." The redheaded girl whispered.

Sky frowned as she saw how poorly treated this girl was, but she didn't say anything.

"Um... A check-in for Barb and Lance Damon?" Kasey said to the woman as she took her sister's luggage.

"Uh, Mr. Ottoman's kind of unconscious right now?" The woman replied to her.

"Kasey, can't you do anything right?!" Lance complained. "Why can't you be more like your sister?!"

"Sorry, Dad." Kasey replied.

"Hey, why are they treating her like that?" Anne complained. "It's not right!"

"They're pretty much like that all the time." A brown-haired girl said, coming behind them.

"Hey, you're Emma, right?" Fred smiled to her. "The violinist?"

"Yeah. And you're Fred and Daphne," The girl replied. "I saw your audition tape, you guys were great. Though probably not as great as Brianna and Trent. And I'm not just saying that because of the cameras."

"What cameras?" Nazz asked.

"Those cameras," Emma pointed out. "You know, they're catching all the backstage drama."

"That's the best part of the show," Daphne smiled. "All the who likes who, who hates who stuff."

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to Talent Star," A famous man soon appeared with a whimsical smile. "Hey, I'm your host, Brick Pimiento. I just wanted to reassure you all that everything is fantastic, just fantastic. There isn't a problem, nothing happened, and there's definitely no ghost."

"Ghost?!" Barb and Lance looked to each other.

"Ghost? I didn't say ghost," Brick chuckled to them. "Why would I say ghost when there's no ghost, heh? Fantastic."

"Well, if there was a ghost, it can eat Kasey for all I care, because she is no sister of mine, right, Kasey?" Chrissy replied.

"Yes, Chrissy." Kasey sighed.

Sky narrowed her eyes as she didn't like seeing how Kasey was treated by her family.

"There he is!" Shaggy gasped backstage with Scooby.

"Reah! Rhere re ris!" Scooby replied.

"You're okay there, right, Dewey, heh?" Brick asked the assistant director as he walked away after ruffling up his hair. "Fantastic. Well, carry on."

Shaggy and Scooby then followed after him.

Dewey sniffed something and then woke up. "I smell dog!"

"But I already took a bath last night." Stanley said.

"Not you. Scooby!" Henry told his brother.

"Oh." Stanley replied.

"Uh, Mr. Ottoman, are you all right?" The woman asked the assistant director.

"Dogs are nothing but big furry sacks of germs. Did you know that?" Dewey replied.

"I don't think that-" The woman replied.

"I'm going to find that dog if it takes me all night," Dewey told her before swiping her clipboard and storming off. "Give me that."

"Kasey, go back to the car and get our luggage!" Barb demanded.

"But what about _my_ luggage?" Kasey replied.

"You can get it after you get everyone else's, you're not the only one in this family, you know." Barb told her.

"Yes, Mom." Kasey sighed.

"So, what are you waiting for, a festival? Go do it!" Lance demanded.

"Yes, Dad." Kasey replied.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Anne offered to the redheaded girl.

"I'm not allowed to have anyone help me," Kasey said to her. "Then I would be lazy like my parents say I am."

"That doesn't make any sense." Johnny commented.

"It's the rules." Kasey said as she walked off.

"Come on, Johnny, let's go see Aunt Lotte." Anne Maria said to her boyfriend.

"Coming, Annie." Johnny replied before following his girlfriend.

"Congratulations, by the way." Brianna smiled to them.

"Thanks, Brianna, I really appreciate it." Anne Maria smiled back as she went with Johnny.

"Pfft! Phantom, Schmantom," Sugar scoffed. "I'm going to my room to practice." she then walked away, dragging Eddy with her.

Eddy mouthed out 'help me' to the others before he was forced to go along with his cousin. Henry gave a small nod to assure Eddy that he would come help out eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Pimiento. Mr. Pimiento!" Shaggy called out to the leaving man. "Can we have two minutes of your time? We've got an act that's just terrific."

"Reah! Terrific!" Scooby added.

Brick rolled his eyes before grinning to the cowardly duo. "My friends, I've built my career on two deeply held beliefs," he then told them. "One, all talent deserves a chance to be seen. And two, juggling stinks."

Shaggy and Scooby gasped to that.

"So, what have you got for me?" Brick then asked them.

Shaggy and Scooby did a random dancing which made Brick smile nervously and back away from them.

"Terrible! That was just-" Shaggy frowned.

They heard some screaming which made Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"I don't know what that was, but I'm running away from it." Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Re too!" Scooby replied as he ran after Shaggy as creepy organ music was heard.

* * *

Brick and the others came to the monitor room to see what was going on. "Is that him?" he then asked.

They soon heard some laughter to see a screen of Chrissy screaming as a monster appeared to be in front of her.

"Yeah! It's the Phantom!" A man told Brick.

"The Phantom?" Daphne asked.

"We should let the Phantom eat her," Anne suggested. "It would serve her right."

"What are they doing there...?" KT asked as he took a look.

"Look!" Brianna pointed out.

The Phantom was running in the hallway, laughing.

"Now he's there!" Trent then said.

"Velma, you watch the monitors. You can tell me where he is," Fred said as he got ready to leave. "Daphne, you come with-"

"Yes!" Daphne replied before following him.

"We better follow them to see if they need any help." Henry suggested.

"Good idea." Alexandra replied as she latched onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Come here, Alexandra, I won't let anyone hurt you." Henry said.

"Like anyone would even dare to try." Alexandra smirked.

"Let's go!" Henry told her.

Everyone, except for Velma, ran off to catch the phantom.

"Jessie, you should probably stay here." Sky told her little sister.

"But I wanna help." Jessie pouted.

"I know, but it might be too dangerous." Sky replied.

"Pretty please, I wanna help," Jessie pouted. "I'll stay close to you."

"Well... I don't know, Jessie..." Sky sighed before she gave up. "Well, all right, but stay close to me, okay?"

"Thank you!" Jessie smiled to her sister.

"That means you guys as well, all right?" Henry said as he looked at his youngest siblings.

"We will, Henry." Mimi replied.

"We promise." Nancy added.

"All right, I guess we've been through worse before we transferred to Cartoon Network City." Henry replied.

* * *

They then went to help Fred and Daphne to capture the phantom. Shaggy and Scooby were running away, only for them to scream as the Phantom was right in front of them.

"Which way?" Fred asked as he ran.

"Turn left at the end of the hall," Velma instructed. "Second door on your left."

"Are you getting all this on camera?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, this is great stuff." KT smiled to him.

"Fantastic," Brick replied. "Should we use it for promos or leak it to YouTube?"

"Both." KT suggested.

"Hmm..." Velma glanced at the two men.

Trent opened the door and tried to the lights on, but he couldn't so he used his phone as a source of light.

"Creepy." Nazz commented.

"It sure is." Daphne agreed.

Someone soon pushed a shelf filled with axes on it down on them.

"Look out!" Daphne cried out before they ran out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

Daphne nodded as they ran out of the room.

"Velma, which way?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know, I can't see which way he went." Velma replied.

"Oh, that's helpful." Nazz sighed in dismay.

"When I get my hands on that phantom, he's gonna wish he hadn't messed with Alexandra Cabot!" Alexandra threatened.

"We'll find him, Alex, I promise." Henry comforted.

"I hope so." Alexandra replied.

"Maybe a song would cheer everyone up?" Ella suggested.

"Uh, maybe later, Ella?" Sky suggested. "Now's not a good time."

"Okay." Ella smiled to that.

"She a singer?" Alexandra asked.

"You have no idea." Sky muttered even though she really did love Ella since they were best friends.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby went into the dressing room to hide.

"He'll never think to look in here, right?" Shaggy said.

"Right..." Scooby shivered before smelling something. "I smell lemons!"

"Yeah, I smell lemons too," Shaggy added before sniffing with him and glancing over. "Do _you_ smell lemons?"

The Phantom was then shown which made him scream. Shaggy and Scooby then ran out of the room.

* * *

"There! He's heading North!" Velma pointed out.

"North? Which way is North?" Fred asked.

"Go left! No right, then left!" Velma replied.

"Make up your mind!" Alexandra complained.

They all then crashed into each other after the confusion.

"I'm sorry." Daphne said.

"No, I'm sorry." Fred replied.

"Are they gonna kiss now?" Alexandra complained.

Fred and Daphne blushed to that.

"No way." Fred said.

"Why would you think that?" Daphne added.

"My mistake." Alexandra muttered.

"Go, he's on the stairs!" Velma told the others.

The Phantom laughed and seemed to disappear right on the screen.

"What...?" Velma blinked before facing the two men by her. "Did you see that? ...Maybe he really _is_ a ghost."

* * *

Soon enough, everyone met up.

"How could he disappear?" Brianna asked.

"There must be a rational explation." Velma replied.

"Yeah, he's a ghost." Shaggy stated.

"A ghost who smells like lemons?" Anne deadpanned. "That sounds kinda weird."

"I'm with Anne, that is a bit strange, and trust me, I know ghosts." Johnny replied.

"And it's not weird to have a ghost who doesn't smell like lemons?" Shaggy asked.

"We have to get to the bottom of this." Fred replied.

The door soon opened to show Dewey and his assistant, and he pointed sharply to the cowardly Great Dane. "Dog!"

"Dog? Where?" Scooby asked, looking around.

"He's talking about you, Scoob." Brianna told Scooby.

"Get that germ sack out of here right now!" Dewey began to freak out as he tried to clean up around Scooby. "Did he leave footprints? I think I see footprints. He didn't touch any walls, did he? Oh, my gosh. Now I'll have to sanitize the entire building. Good thing I brought bleach. Out, I said. Out, out, out."

"Come on, guys." Fred told the others.

"I want this floor buffed and I wanted it polished!" Dewey demanded.

* * *

Everyone then went outside.

"Okay, I'll check us into the hotel and do some internet research." Velma told the others.

"Alexandra, Stanley, and I can come with you." Henry suggested.

"And me too." Sky then added.

"That's fine with me," Velma replied. "Shaggy and Scooby, you take Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, and Jessie to the library on State Street to find out what you can on the opera house's history."

"How are we the choice for the library research?" Shaggy asked.

"Jessie, you remember to listen to what Shaggy says, okay?" Sky reminded her sister.

"Okay." Jessie smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll watch the little tykes for you guys." Shaggy replied.

"Be good, I know you will." Sky smiled as she hugged her little sister.

"Of course, Sky!" Jessie smiled back.

"So that leaves Bri, Trent, Suzie, Anne, Alan, Tom, Nazz, and Ella with me and Daphne to search in the building." Fred then said.

"Sounds cool." Trent smiled.

Daphne soon squealed. "I'm going with Fred~"

"Excited much?" Anne teased Daphne.

Daphne blushed as she and Anne followed the others to the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Velma, Henry, Alexandra, Stanley, and Sky were going into the hotel to check in for everyone and went to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Hotel Canard, how may I be of service?" The hotel manager greeted them.

"Yes, hi, we-" Sky began only to get cut off.

"We'd like to check in!" Barb and Lance said as they pushed them out of the way. "Barb and Lance Damon and Chrissy!"

"Hey!" Sky complained.

"Erm... Isn't there a fourth member of your party?" The hotel manager asked the Damon family.

"No, I don't think so." Lance replied.

"Your other daughter. Kasey. Remember?" Sky reminded.

Barb and Lance looked over to Sky.

"Just saying." Sky glared slightly.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Kasey piped up as she came to her family.

"Kasey! Didn't we tell you to get the bags?!" Barb complained.

"I have them, Mom." Kasey replied.

"Good, now be a good little pack mule and take them up to our room." Lance demanded.

"Yes, Dad." Kasey replied as she was carrying her family's bags, but she lost her footing and tripped, knocking down her parents' and sister's bags.

"WATCH OUT!" Chrissy told her sister.

"KASEY!" Lance scolded.

"Look at the mess you made, especially your sister's bag!" Barb added. "Now clean this up right now!"

"Y-Yes, M-Mom." Kasey shivered.

Chrissy crossed her arms as Kasey cleaned up the mess she made while Sky tried her best to contain her anger as she hated how the Damon family was treating this poor little girl.

"I'm sorry, this young lady was-" The hotel manager then said about Sky.

"Hey, are you giving us attitude?!" Lance glared.

"I think he's giving us attitude!" Barb replied.

"Listen, buddy, I want someone to take Chrissy's bags to the room now since Kasey is such a klutz!" Lance demanded to the hotel manager.

The hotel manager looked at the four teens.

"Go ahead... We'll wait." Velma replied.

The hotel manager then took a look at the form as a bellhop soon came to help with the luggage.

"Oh, Chrissy, are you okay?" Velma asked the blonde girl as she sat in the luggage dolly.

"Of course I'm okay," Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Weren't you scared of the Phantom?" Henry asked.

"You were screaming." Alexandra added.

"That wasn't a scared scream, stupid," Chrissy said with a laugh. "It was a happy scream because he told me I'm gonna win the competition."

"He told you?" Sky asked out of confusion.

"I'm gonna win," Chrissy smirked. "Even if he has to obliterate all the other contestants. Isn't that awesome?"

"Uhh..." Velma blinked.

"It's true. We have a genuine psycho on our side. Score." Barb said.

"And that's why the Phantom wrote, 'Christine must win' on that clipboard," Lance added. "Her name's Christine."

"But call her Chrissy." Barb then added.

"Only don't call her Chrissy because don't talk to her," Lance said. "You're getting your nerd and freak breath all over her."

"Getting really sick of your crap." Sky growled through her teeth, nearly sounding like a wolf.

"I'm with you on this one," Alexandra added as her eyes turned green from rage and anger. "I say we should break their spines!"

"Ahem!" Henry cleared his throat to warn them not to go overboard.

"Remind me to never make them mad." Stanley whispered, referring to Sky and Alexandra.

"Noted." Velma replied.

"Come on, Chrissy." Barb told her favorite child.

"But not you, Kasey, you're sleeping outside." Lance then said.

"But what about food?" Kasey asked.

"Don't you have some of your own money?" Barb asked.

"How are those people not in jail?" Sky sighed to herself. "Not even Aunt Pam is this heinous towards Sam!"

"I still say that we should break their spines." Alexandra suggested.

"Alexandra..." Henry said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, I just hate people who treat their own children like this." Alexandra replied.

"I know, but try to ignore them," Henry said. "We'll deal with them later, but right now, just think about that crazy Phantom and the mystery we have to solve."

"Hmph... It won't be easy." Alexandra replied.

"I know, plus, we have our performance to look forward to tomorrow." Henry said.

"Right." Alexandra replied.

"...Maybe Kasey can stay in our room?" Henry whispered.

"Oh, could she?" Alexandra asked hopefully. "I've always wanted a little sister."

"If that's what you want." Henry smiled softly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alexandra beamed as she hugged her boyfriend.

* * *

Kasey sighed to her neglectful family.

"Now just remember that Chrissy gets the best, you want the best for your sister, don't you?" Barb asked.

"Yes, Mom, of course." Kasey replied.

"And you're not gonna ruin this for us, all right?" Lance added.

"Yes, Dad." Kasey replied.

"And if you tell anyone about our special plans, it'll be the end for you." Barb threatened.

"Y-Yes, Mom." Kasey said.

Alexandra tried to control her anger, but right now, she felt sad to see Kasey treated so horribly by her own family. She wasn't sure who were worse, them or the Griffins whenever they all turned against Meg.

"Oh, they're unbearable, aren't they?" A man smiled as he came over.

"Yeah... Who are you?" Velma replied.

"I am The Great Pauldini!" The man replied before magicking up an egg. "My card."

"Uh, that's an egg." Sky replied.

"Okay, egg, card, whatever. I made it appear, right?" Pauldini defended. "Can you do that? No, you can't because you're not a magician," he then pulled out a bouquet of roses out from Sky's ear. "Who's a magician?"

"Uh, you are?" Velma replied.

"Oh, yeah, heh. Up high," Pauldini smiled before holding his hand up high until Velma high-fived him. "That's what I'm talking about."

"He's pretty unbearable himself." A voice said behind them.

"Tell me about-" Velma replied until she seemed to be alone. "Hello?"

* * *

"Ahem!" The voice cleared his throat until they were shown a short man who smirked to them. "Waldo: the ventriloquist," he then came to the luggage dolly to show a tall dummy. "And here's Hufnagel, my dummy."

"Hi, Toots!" The dummy greeted.

"And I sit on his lap," Waldo replied as he demonstrated. "It's funny. Not at all demeaning. Right?"

"Right." The others nodded.

"Right. Catch you later." Waldo replied before walking off until he ran into punk rock chicks who cooed to him.

"Oh, my gosh, he's adorable~" The green-haired one cooed.

"I am not adorable; I am not." Waldo smirked.

"I think I found Ashton Pitstop's friends." Sky commented to herself.

"More like Yumi's relatives." Henry replied.

"You know what? He kinda is~" The purple-haired girl commented.

"Totally." The blue-haired girl added.

"Um, I totally saw him first." The pink-haired girl told them.

"Hey, you guys are that band, right?" Velma asked.

"Yes, we are-" The green-haired girl began.

"GIRL-O-SAURUS REX!" The four girls then posed before roaring like dinosaurs, but the green-haired one giggled.

"Oh, my gosh, we are so metal, heh." The green-haired girl giggled.

"Cathy. It's so not metal to say, 'Oh, my gosh, we're so metal'." The blue-haired girl warned.

"Right. Sorry," The green-haired girl smiled bashfully. "We were a country act until three months ago."

"We agreed we weren't telling people that," The purple-haired girl scolded. Now, come on, look surly."

The green-haired girl then gave a gloomy scowl before going off with them.

"I think a lemon-scented ghost would fit right in with this crowd." Sky commented.

* * *

Kasey sighed and was about to go outside.

"Kasey, wait!" Alexandra called out to the redheaded girl.

"Huh?" Kasey replied.

"Kasey, you don't have to sleep outside." Alexandra said.

"Yes, I do," Kasey sighed. "My parents insisted on it."

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep outside." Alexandra told her.

"But what if my parents see me not sleeping outside?" Kasey replied. "There will be consequences for me."

"I don't care, you're not sleeping outside, you might get sick," Alexandra said. "You're gonna stay with me. You can think of me as your big sister."

"Gosh, I've never had a big sister before," Kasey replied. "I just have Chrissy, but she treats me like dirt and thinks that I shouldn't exist."

"Forget about Chrissy for tonight," Alexandra told her. "Just think about you and Alexandra."

"...Who's Alexandra?" Kasey asked.

"That would be me." Alexandra smiled.

"Gosh, I don't know what to say, but... Thank you," Kasey replied. "Wait, what if I get caught? Then we'll both be in trouble."

"Even if we do, you let me worry about that," Alexandra said. "Ooh... No offense, kid, but you kinda stink... Maybe you should take a bubble bath tonight."

"That sounds nice." Kasey gave a small smile.

Unknown to them, Chrissy was watching them, glaring. "Mom and Daddy won't like it when you're disobeying an order." she then smirked.

Alexandra soon walked with Kasey as they seemed to get along so far.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with Fred's group..._**

Fred, Daphne, Brianna, Trent, Nazz, Ella, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom were looking in a room together.

"This is creepy." Suzie commented.

"It is." Nazz agreed.

"Fred, why do ghosts and monsters and stuff turn up wherever we go?" Daphne soon asked. "Is it something about us?"

"No, this happens to everyone." Fred told her.

"What...?" Daphne blinked.

"It would be too much of a coincidence if this only happened to us," Fred replied. "So logically everyone must run into ghosts and monsters all the time."

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"Sure, it's simple math." Fred replied.

Everyone heard a crashing sound behind the door.

"Wh-What was that?" Nazz wondered.

"It came from behind the door." Trent replied.

"Let's go check it out." Anne suggested.

"Let a man do this, Anne." Alan said to his sister.

"Excuse you?" Anne glanced at her brother.

Trent went over and opened the door to find a chubby man with brown hair. Both the man and the group screamed.

"What are you doing here?" The man demanded.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Trent replied.

"I'm Mel Richmond. I own this building, and I have a right to lurk in it," The man glared to them before glancing at them for a few moments. "You must be from the show, right?"

"Well, some of us." Suzie replied.

"We're here to support our big brother and his girlfriend." Tom added.

"Some of us are contestants." Fred added.

"Right. Well, uh, good luck to you," Mel smiled to Fred and Daphne. "You make a cute couple."

"See? Even he agrees, Daph." Brianna commented.

"We're not a cute couple. I mean, heh, we're not a couple, so we can't be a cute one, although we would be if we were," Daphne babbled nervously. "Which we're not. I mean, it's not that we don't like each other, we just don't 'like' like each other. It's not likely. Right, Fred? Or do we? We don't, right? Do we? Why are we talking about this so much? Can we change the subject now, please? This is none of your business."

"Uh, Mr. Richmond, do you know anything about the Phantom?" Fred then asked the man.

"Argh, that business again," Mel groaned. "Look, that was all way before my time. I inherited this place a few years ago when my father passed away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ella frowned.

"Me too, it's costing me thousands of dollars a week," Mel replied. "I can't do anything with it. People are still spooked by that Phantom nonsense and that was 35 years ago."

"What was 35 years ago?" Tom asked.

"Ah... It happened back in the 70's..." Mel sighed as he began to reminisce. "Before that there had been some oddities. But, you know, nothing scary. But when my father turned the place into a disco, all heck broke loose. The Phantom wreaked havoc every night. People thought it was part of the show. Despite the Phantom, the club flourished. Customers looked forward to seeing him. Even though it was said his mask hid a terrible deformity. No one was ever really hurt, but then the Phantom became more destructive. He even set fires. Then one night, he destroyed the disco ball. After that, no one came back. Finally, my father had to close the place down. I hadn't been able to rent it at all until the Talent Star people came around. Now they say the Phantom's back. Well, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll burn the place down, so I can collect the insurance money, eh? Heh, heh. Or maybe I should put on a cape and mask and do it myself, ha, ha," he then stopped laughing as soon as the others glared at him in suspicion. "What? Ah, now, don't look at me like that. You see, that's why I don't make jokes."

"Um... Thank you for your time, Mr. Richmond." Tom slowly blinked.

* * *

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby were taking Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, and Jessie to the library.

"You know why I like going to the library, you guys?" Shaggy prompted the others.

"The books?" Mimi guessed.

"Nope, the fact that it's far, far away from that phantom guy." Shaggy replied.

"This is nothing," Scooter said. "You should see some of the stuff we used to see on detective cases with Pop!"

"Whenever we split up, we get chased by all kinds of different monsters." Flip commented.

"So do we, and it's always someone who's just wearing a mask," Shaggy replied. "Though, we did run into some real monsters on our adventures. Like werecats who would drain your soul for immortality, a crazy warlock who tricked us into helping him find the book of his ancestor, and even found a witch from a whole different planet."

"Sounds scary." Mimi commented.

"Nothing we haven't seen before though... Though those adventures do sound intense." Nancy said to Shaggy.

"Plus it's nice that Velma trusts us with an important assignment," Shaggy then said. "Not to mention Henry and Sky who trust us to look after the little ones as well."

As they were walking, Shaggy and Scooby smelled something which made them smile as soon as they saw the restaurant.

"How can you guys think of food at a time like this?" Nancy asked.

"We practice." Shaggy and Scooby smiled.

"I am getting pretty hungry." Nancy had to admit.

"Me too." Jessie agreed.

"Pizza!" Shaggy and Scooby beamed.

The cowardly duo and the younger kids then went into the nearby pizza joint.

"Gimme eight!" Shaggy gushed.

"Right this way, sir." The waitress replied.

They followed her to a booth after accidentally knocking over a man.

"Do you have anything bigger than the extra-extra large?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, but it's not on the menu," The waitress replied. "Oh, and you have to sign a release saying we're not responsible if you die."

"We'll take it!" Shaggy beamed while Scooby nodded.

"Alrighty, but I'm gonna have to move you to another table." The waitress told them.

"Why?" Scooter asked.

"'Cuz this one is smaller than your pizza." The waitress replied.

This made Shaggy and Scooby smiled and high-fived each other. Soon enough, they sat down in a long table.

"Anne would love it here." Scooter giggled.

An alarm blared as the kitchen doors opened to show the ultimate pizza of the restaurant. One worker backed up with airport lights as the cooks brought out a very long table with the pizza on it. Shaggy looked at the pizza like he was in love.

"Gosh... Look at how long that pizza is." Jessie commented.

"I think I've died and gone to Heaven." Nancy commented.

"Like, me too." Shaggy agreed.

The waitress soon took a remote and clicked it on which levitated the pizza onto their table.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to be alone with the pizza." Shaggy smiled as he hugged the pizza.

"Okie dokie," The waitress replied. "We can wrap up the leftovers for ya."

"Leftovers?" Shaggy repeated, trying not to laugh.

The cowardly duo and the kids then ate the pizza like wild animals, even splashing pizza all over the walls and the people. The waitress looked a bit surprised. They soon finished within seconds, even though they left behind a rather big mess. The people seemed to glare at them at first until they soon applauded Shaggy, Scooby, and the Chan siblings for finishing the ultimate pizza.

"We'd just like to say that it's an honor to be in your presence." The waitress smiled.

"Aw, it was nuthin'." Flip replied.

"Yeah. Like, think nothing of it." Shaggy added.

* * *

The doors soon opened which made everyone look over. A bunch of bodyguards walked in and one tossed rose petals on the floor as a woman with violet-colored hair soon came in behind them. A photographer took her picture, and people surrounded her as they wanted her autograph, and chanted her name. Behind the woman was Johnny and Anne Maria.

"Annie, order whatever you want to celebrate my winning for making it to the finals of Talent Star." The woman told the teenage girl.

"Thanks, Aunt Lotte." Anne Maria replied.

"You too, Jeff." The woman said.

"Uh, my name's Johnny." Johnny corrected.

"Oh... Right... Right..." The woman replied.

"Who's that?" Scooby asked.

"That's Lotte," Shaggy replied. "She's on Talent Star, and she's already won a bunch of other talent shows."

"She was great on America's Got Singing, and Sing or Die, and Singetty-Sing-Song-Sing." The waitress added.

Lotte was still signing autographs, then she glared at the little girl who smiled at her hopefully. I do not sign for anyone wearing tights and shorts. Because it's wrong!" she then told the girl.

The girl gasped to that in horror and she soon broke down crying and ran off.

"Yeah, yeah, you better run." Lotte told her.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Johnny said to Anne Maria.

"She was always like that, especially when she and Ma were kids." Anne Maria replied.

Lotte was walking towards the cowardly duo and the kids until the waitress blocked her way with a notepad and pencil. "Leave us!" she then demanded.

The waitress nodded and backed away.

"I want you to take a message to Daphne and Fred," Lotte said as she slashed her fingernails against the wall behind them. "Tell them they don't stand a chance! I will crush all who oppose me! I will feast upon their blood! And their families will weep over their smoldering corpses!" she then grabbed Shaggy while Scooby shivered. "I will leave nothing but their scars, SO SWEARS LOTTE! L-O-T-T-" she then signed her name in her nails on Shaggy's shirt before finishing on Scooby's fur in a menacing kind of way. "E! Lotte!"

"They are not the only ones in the competition." Flip spoke up.

Lotte dropped Shaggy on the ground and glared at Flip.

"Our big brother and his girlfriend are gonna beat you, lady." Flip then continued.

"Oh, is that so?" Lotte glared.

"Yeah, _that's_ so!" Flip glared back.

"Then tell your precious big brother that I will destroy him and his girlfriend!" Lotte sneered as she grabbed Flip by his shirt.

"Fine! Then you can look stupid when he blows you away!" Flip glared.

"Fine!" Lotte glared back. She then signed her name into his shirt and dropped him as she gave an evil laugh as the others ran away before coming back to give their money to the waitress for the food.

"Keep the change." Scooby said.

They then ran back outside.

"I'm sorry, Johnny..." Anne Maria said. "My mother insists that Aunt Lotte's a good person, but... Eh..."

"She is scary." Johnny replied.

"She used to do that to all of the boys that Ma dated when she was a teenager." Anne Maria told him.

"Come on, Annie, pizza is on me. You too, Jacob." Lotte then said.

" _Johnny_!" Johnny corrected with a glare.

"Same thing." Lotte replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby and the kids ran back to the hotel as the others were in the room, looking at the laptop that Velma had. Soon enough, Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids came back. Mimi, Scooter, and Jessie hide underneath the covers in fright.

"Hey, guys." Shaggy said.

"Where have you been?" Velma replied. "The library closed hours ago!"

"Uh... The what?" Shaggy asked.

"Never mind, I've found plenty of information online," Velma rolled her eyes. "There was definitely a Phantom back in the 70's, but I don't think the one we saw was the same person. This is from earlier tonight."

"Where did you get that picture?" Nazz asked.

"It's all over the Internet," Velma told her. "Talent Star is really milking this for publicity," she then showed two photos to compare and contrast. "See? The outfit is different. What we saw today was someone taking advantage of the old stories for their own."

"But you saw him disappear, right?" Daphne asked. "He must be a real ghost."

"I saw it on a monitor," Velma clarified. "It could have been faked."

"So, who are the likely suspects?" Trent asked.

"Definitely Chrissy's parents." Sky replied.

"You're right," Fred agreed. "The Phantom seems interested in making sure Chrissy wins the competition."

"Not to mention they're jerks who should be in jail for the way they treat Kasey." Sky crossed her arms firmly.

"I say we should DESTROY THEM!" Alexandra demanded.

Everyone just looked at her blinking.

Alexandra then smiled sheepishly and sat back down. "Sorry." she said bashfully.

"And Brick Pimiento," Velma then said. "He was a little too quick to capitalize on the Phantom for publicity. Could he be doing this to boost the show's ratings?" she then wondered.

"What about Mel Richmond, the guy who owns the Opera house?" Anne suggested.

"You're right," Trent agreed. "Maybe what he said about insurance money wasn't a joke."

"What about Dewey Ottoman? He's creepy." Suzie commented.

"Does he have a motive?" Alan asked his sister.

"Isn't creepy a motive?" Suzie replied.

Velma rolled her eyes and Google searched the man.

"Ooh! Ooh! You gotta put Lotte down!" Shaggy suggested.

"You think Lotte is the phantom?" Daphne asked.

"I think she's scarier than the Phantom," Shaggy replied. "Put her down."

"Hmm... Everyone on this list but Mel Richmond and Lotte have been seen at the same time as the Phantom." Velma told the others.

Fred soon yawned and stretched. "Guys, it's getting late," he then said after yawning. "We have the dress rehearsal in the morning, and the big show tomorrow night. I say we get some sleep." he then suggested.

"Good idea, we gotta get up early in the morning." Henry added.

Suzie walked over and pulled over the covers back to find Mimi, Scooter, and Jessie hiding. "Okay, kids, it's time for bed." she then told her younger siblings.

"But what if the Phantom attacks us?" Mimi asked.

"Or Lotte?" Jessie added.

"She said that she was gonna destroy Henry and Alexandra in the competition." Scooter pouted.

"Don't worry about it right now, we'll deal with her later." Henry replied.

"I can get Jessie to bed." Sky said.

"Let me. You need some rest for the contest tomorrow." Suzie suggested.

"Thanks, Suzie." Sky smiled to that.

Jessie yawned a little as she sat on one bed.

"Here's your bunny." Sky smiled as she sat on the bed with her little sister, giving her her stuffed bunny rabbit.

"I'm scared." Jessie pouted.

"About what?" Sky asked.

"What if the Phantom gets you?" Jessie asked.

"You shouldn't worry about me, Jessie," Sky told her little sister. "I'm supposed to worry about you. I promised Mom and Dad I would take good care of you, no matter what it takes."

"You're the best, Sky." Jessie said.

"Aw, thank you, sweetie," Sky smiled. "Now, good night."

"Good night." Jessie smiled back.

Sky handed Jessie her stuffed bunny. Jessie yawned as she hugged her stuffed animal before turning over to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna check up on Kasey." Alexandra told her boyfriend.

"All right." Henry said to her.

Alexandra went to check up on Kasey as Henry was getting ready for bed.

"Psst! Henry!" A voice whispered.

"Huh? What?" Henry asked, looking around as he heard that.

"Down here." The voice said.

Henry looked down to see a suitcase next to him.

"It's me, Eddy, can you get me out of here?" The voice muffled.

"Um... Okay..." Henry said as he soon opened up the suitcase to let out Eddy who was hiding from Sugar again. "Hiding from her again?" he then asked.

"Actually, no," Eddy replied. "She put me in here after I fell asleep during her practice."

"Really?" Henry deadpanned.

"It's a price to pay." Eddy shrugged.

Henry just rolled his eyes and pulled him out of the suitcase.

"Thanks, Henry, you're a real pal." Eddy then said.

"No problem, Eddy..." Henry sighed. "I guess everybody has their own family problems, even though we all get along in my family."

"So, is there any chance I could enter Talent Star with Suzie?" Eddy then asked.

"Do you want to go back in the suitcase?" Henry threatened.

"No, no. I'll behave." Eddy replied.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby went to open the door and Lotte was there.

"I will break you!" Lotte threatened.

"Now what?" Henry sighed as he heard something else and soon walked off.

"Oh, it's just Shaggy and Scooby as usual." Brianna replied.

"We have adjoining rooms, Shaggy," Velma said. "You can go this way."

Shaggy and Scooby went to the room and Eddy followed them.

"See you in the morning." Fred told them.

Eddy was about to shut the door until he saw a cute girl around his age who had blonde hair with pink and purple streaks in her hair, sky blue eyes, a pink dress with a black bow-tie with a white jacket, purple cuffs, and white shoes with black bottoms with black bows on top of the shoes. "Well, hello there~..." he then smirked as he glanced to the girl.

The girl didn't say anything.

"The name is Eddy Sampson." Eddy said to her.

"Um... Hi..." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Eddy asked.

"I'm Megan... Magic Megan..." The girl said as she showed a magic wand and had a top hat like a magician did. "...I'm looking for my godfather. We're gonna be on Talent Star together."

"And who might that be?" Eddy asked.

"The Great Pauldini." Megan replied.

"Is he a tall guy dressed like a magician?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah...?" Megan looked at him like it was obvious.

"I saw him going back to his room which is straight down the hallway to your left." Eddy told her.

"Thanks." Megan replied.

"Maybe then I can have your number?" Eddy asked.

Megan looked to him and just walked away from him as she went to find her godfather.

"Rats!" Eddy complained.

* * *

Alexandra knocked on the door to make sure Kasey is okay. "Kasey?" she called out gently.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Kasey's voice replied.

"I'm just checking on you." Alexandra said to the young girl.

"I-I-I'm fine." Kasey said as she looked into her reflection and it soon changed into images of her family.

 ** _"You better keep your mouth shut about our plan!"_** Lance glared.

 ** _"Or we will end you!"_** Barb added.

 ** _"You don't exist to me!"_** Chrissy sneered. **_"I have no sister!"_**

"No! Stop! Please, leave me alone!" Kasey cried out to them.

Alexandra overheard that and decided to go in the room to comfort Kasey as she clearly needed someone there for her. "What's wrong?" she soon asked the young girl.

"Th-They are gonna kill me!" Kasey panicked. "T-They are gonna kill me!"

"Kasey, calm down, listen to me, no one is going to hurt you." Alexandra said as she tried to calm the young girl down.

"You don't understand, they are gonna kill me," Kasey began to cry. "They are gonna hurt me, especially Mom and Dad! They are gonna hurt me! I try to be good like Chrissy, I TRY TO BE GOOD LIKE CHRISSY!"

"Kasey, listen to me, no one is going to kill you," Alexandra said. "Don't think about your family, you'll make yourself sick. Just only worry about you... You're staying with me, and I don't care if your family stands in my way."

"They will kill you!" Kasey said. "You have no idea what they can do!"

"I don't care, I'm not letting them hurt you." Alexandra told her.

Kasey bit her lip and looked away, not saying anything at first. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." she then said.

"No, I'm not letting anything happen to you, listen to me, just think about good thoughts, I don't want you to be a nervous wreck because of those jerks you're forced to call a family." Alexandra comforted the best that she could.

"Th-Thank you." Kasey said.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Alexandra said to her.

"Um... Okay..." Kasey said, a little shaky.

"You poor thing..." Alexandra frowned as she helped Kasey get some sleep as she clearly deserved better. "Remember, I'm next door if you need anything." she then said.

"Thank you." Kasey said.

"Of course... Get some sleep, little one." Alexandra comforted.

Kasey then took off her glasses and turned over to get some sleep.

* * *

Alexandra walked back to her room where she was sharing with her boyfriend.

"How did it go?" Henry asked his girlfriend.

"She says she's worried her family is gonna kill her." Alexandra told him.

"So that's what that screaming was all about." Henry replied.

"Yes, I hate them so much," Alexandra sighed. "Who would do that to their own kid?!"

"I don't know, Alexandra," Henry sighed. "Some people are just so sick."

"I know one thing though."

"What's that?"

Alexandra looked at the window and her reflection changed into her Hulk form. "They won't dare to cross Alexandra Cabot." she then said.

"I guess you'll be fine, but what will happen to Kasey if you do something to her family?" Henry asked.

"I will adopt her." Alexandra decided.

"I'm sure we can think of something to do about poor Kasey, I feel so bad for her." Henry said.

"Me too," Alexandra sighed. "It just makes me so mad about the way she gets treated."

"Me too," Henry replied. "Maybe the Phantom will eat her family."

Alexandra gave a small giggle to that. "I think you would be a good phantom." she then said.

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yeah... You know..." Alexandra smiled. "You're mysterious and amazing in your own way, even if it goes unnoticed."

"Aw, Alex..." Henry said.

"It's true." Alexandra told him.

"Well... Thank you..." Henry replied. "I'd say you could be Christine, only Eric doesn't win her in the end."

"Well, in my story, she does," Alexandra said before kissing her boyfriend on the lips. "We better get some sleep. We've got practice tomorrow."

"Right." Henry agreed.

"Good night, Phantom." Alexandra giggled before going to sleep.

"Good night, Alex." Henry smiled as he then lay down to join her.

Henry wrapped his arms around her which made Alexandra blushed as both of them fell asleep.

* * *

In the next room, Velma and Brianna woke up to see Daphne wasn't in her bed.

"Daph?" Brianna called.

"Where did she go?" Velma wondered as she slid her glasses on.

They came out of bed and soon came to the balcony to see Daphne there as she stared out into the city like in a soap opera scene.

"Trouble sleeping?" Velma asked as she and Brianna came to see her.

"Yeah." Daphne sniffled.

"Are you okay?" Brianna asked.

"What's wrong?" Velma added.

"I'm fine." Daphne told them.

"You're obviously not fine, Daphne," Brianna replied. "Why don't you tell us about it?"

"I'm in love with Fred. There, I said it." Daphne soon confessed.

Brianna and Velma shared deadpan glances with each other.

"Really? Wow, I never would have... Gosh, that's a shocker." Velma deadpanned.

"Yeah, you're in love with Fred?" Brianna added.

"I've kept it a secret for so long," Daphne said to them. "I just had to tell someone."

"Shouldn't you be telling someone else?" Brianna asked.

"Like, maybe Fred?" Velma added as a suggestion.

"Oh, no. Oh, my gosh, no. I was hoping this competition would bring us closer, but even after all the time rehearsing and performing together, I just can't say anything," Daphne frowned before taking out a piece of paper. "I even wrote a song, to that tune Fred composed. It explains how I feel about him, but if I think about singing it, I feel like I'm going to throw up or pass out or both."

"You have to tell him, Daph," Brianna suggested. "You'll never know how he feels unless you talk to him."

"She's right." Velma added.

"I can't. Maybe if I win Talent Star, that would give me the confidence. Maybe then I could talk to him," Daphne said before grabbing Brianna and Velma and shaking them out of mass hysteria. "Guys, we have to win. We just have to."

"Whoa, there! Calm down!" Brianna told Daphne.

* * *

The Phantom then came into Lotte's room as she was sleeping as well as Johnny and Anne Maria. He took the bottle away and replaced it with a different bottle, then got out of the room. He then went to Kasey's room as she was sleeping, but then she then stirred and woke up, about to scream until the Phantom covered her mouth and took her away. Alexandra turned a bit in her sleep like she could sense that. Kasey muffled as the Phantom threw over his shoulder and went out of the room, laughing.

* * *

In the boy's room, Shaggy and Scooby were wide awake.

Scooby-Doo, you awake?" Shaggy asked. "I can't sleep."

"Reah, me neither," Scooby said as he sat up on the bed before looking to the floor. "You want the bed?"

"No," Shaggy frowned. "It's been almost two hours since we had that pizza, and I'm starving! Maybe the hotel has a vending machine or something."

The cowardly duo went out of their room, not knowing that at the same time, the Phantom came out of a different room, carrying Kasey over his shoulders, but they bumped into each and turned around. Shaggy and Scooby screamed, trying to knocked on the door, but ran off with the Phantom chasing after them. Alexandra woke up from her and Henry's room, looking around.

"Kasey!" The former mean girl yelped.

Henry grunted a bit in his sleep.

"I gotta help her." Alexandra said as she climbed out of bed. She went to Kasey's room gasped as the redheaded girl was gone, then she heard a screaming sound so she opened the door to find Shaggy and Scooby being chased by the Phantom who was carrying Kasey over his shoulder.

"Oh, no, he didn't!" Alexandra growled as her eyes flashed green.

Kasey looked up at Alexandra with a pleading look on her face. "Help me!"

Alexandra didn't waste any time and went to go after Kasey to help her out. The Phantom was still chasing after the cowardly duo, he sensed that someone was chasing him. He turned around to see the former mean girl after him so he pushed the luggage dolly to her.

"Hey!" Alexandra complained as she got hit like that. "What's the big idea?!"

The Phantom just laughed and continued to chase after the cowardly duo.

"Well, congratulations, Phantom, you just made me angry!" Alexandra growled as her eyes turned green.

Shaggy and Scooby yelped as Alexandra fell to her knees and began to grow in size and turn green which only meant one thing. Alexandra got up growling then roared and chased after the phantom to save her friends. Shaggy and Scooby were still running away, only to find a dead-end yelped to find the phantom behind them, but went underneath him to run away again.

"YOU'RE MINE, PHANTOM!" Alexandra snarled.

The Phantom turned around to find Alexandra growling at him, but he just laughed evily to her.

"Yeah, ha, ha, ha, laugh it up." Alexandra glared before lunging out for the Phantom.

The phantom dodged her and then continued to chase after Shaggy and Scooby.

Alexandra growled as she didn't let that stop her and she continued to stalk after the Phantom. "Stop Phantom and save friends!"

Shaggy and Scooby knocked over a bunch of costumes and even wore some like magician outfit, a woman's nightgown with a nightcap, and even wore a coconut bra and hula skirt. A different group of mystery solving teenagers was soon shown.

"Get your own crossover, you wannabes!" Alexandra glared at Snooper Dogg and the Clue Crew from the Fairly Oddparents special: Channel Chasers.

"Run, man!" The Shaggy counterpart panicked. "It's an ugly green Hulking monster!"

The Clue Crew then screamed and ran away from Alexandra. Alexandra gave a deadpan glance to the fourth wall before continuing to go after the Phantom to save Shaggy, Scooby, and Kasey. There was a man carrying a basket of fruit, but the cowardly duo knocked him over, and the fruits landed on their heads which made them smile.

"WHERE YOU TAKE KASEY?!" Alexandra snarled at the Phantom.

The Phantom just laughed and grabbed the bowl and tossed it like a Frisbee at Alexandra she grabbed it and crushed it to pieces, then The Phantom was still chasing Shaggy and Scooby who hid in the landury hamper. Alexandra chased after the Phantom, stomping in her steps as she was beyond angry, especially since Kasey was taken.

"Someone help me! Please! Anyone!" Kasey cried out.

The Phantom glared her and gagged her mouth so she wouldn't talk as she soon muffled. Alexandra kept chasing after the Phantom while Shaggy and Scooby tried to hide and keep quiet. The two soon crashed into a pile of laundry as Dewey came out of one room as they crashed in the middle of the floor.

"Dog!" Dewey called out.

The Phantom laughed. Scooby yelped and got off of Dewey and ran away.

I touched a dog! I have dog bacteria!" Dewey soon panicked until he heard a roaring sound and his eyes widened as he saw Alexandra lifting up the hampers and then tossed them away, then looked around for her friends until she then saw Dewey and towered over him as he backed up in fear. "W-W-Who are you?"

"No time. See Shaggy and Scooby?" Alexandra asked.

"Um... Th-That way." Dewey pointed.

Alexandra nodded and then ran down the hallway. Dewey looked scared and horrified as he saw Alexandra. He couldn't take it anymore, and he just fainted. Alexandra ran into the end of the hallway and soon came into what looked like a dining hall. The Phantom snarled and laughed wickedly as he came in, looking for Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby hid behind the table. The Phantom pushed down a shelf to blocked the door so they wouldn't escape. This made the cowardly duo whimper in fear.

"Like, take it easy, Phantom dude." Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby added.

Alexandra tried to get in the doors, but the shelf was in the way, so she soon kicked the doors open and climbed over the shelf. The Phantom laughed as he grabbed a knife and came straight towards Shaggy and Scooby.

"That's not taking it easy," Shaggy whimpered. "That's taking it very, very hard."

"Reah!" Scooby added.

The Phantom chopped the knife down on the table, narrowly missing them, and they soon ran off.

"Phantom!" Alexandra called out.

The Phantom turned around to find the hulking teenage girl right in front of him. Alexandra then tackled the Phantom down to the floor, making them both hit the floor as Shaggy and Scooby ran away.

"Like, thank you, Alexandra!" Shaggy called out.

"Reah!" Scooby added.

The Phantom glared at her and roared.

Alexandra just roared back, even louder. "WHERE KASEY?!"

The Phantom just grinned evilly and laughed.

"Alexandra not scared of Phantom." Alexandra then gripped him by his throat which choked him a bit.

The Phantom tried to get out of her grip, but couldn't.

"Alexandra ask last time... WHERE KASEY?!" Alexandra growled.

"You will never see your precious friend again!" The Phantom laughed.

"Phantom wish he never say that once Alexandra done with him." Alexandra narrowed her eyes.

The Phantom just smirked and with a poof of green smoke, he was out of her grip and continued to chase down Shaggy and Scooby. Alexandra snarled and looked around, feeling beyond angry, especially with how the Phantom was treating her. Alexandra just roared as she grew slightly bigger due to the Phantom who was making her beyond angry until she spotted The Phantom chasing Shaggy and Scooby around the table. Eventually, it seemed like Shaggy and Scooby disappeared instantly.

The Phantom soon looked around and a table seemed to be tiptoeing away. The Phantom saw that and went over to the table and stabbed it with the knife, making Shaggy and Scooby scream, then ran away from underneath the table. Alexandra soon threw a table at him. The Phantom turned around and got hit, falling to the floor from the table with it, crashing down.

"Leave Alexandra friends alone!" Alexandra glared.

The Phantom groaned and looked up his eyes widened as he saw Alexandra, looking bigger and stronger than before.

"Alexandra try to warn you... Phantom no listen..." Alexandra snarled.

The Phantom's eyes widened, and backed up from the hulking teenage girl. Alexandra knelt down and crawled towards him.

"Like, I'm glad she's on our side." Shaggy commented about Alexandra.

"Reah, re roo." Scooby nodded in agreement with his best friend.

"Maybe Alexandra make Phantom go far away." Alexandra threatened.

The Phantom didn't say anything, but backed up out of fear. Alexandra growled at him.

 ** _'You'll never control this.'_** A voice taunted Alexandra which was Vanessa.

"Huh...? Who said...?" Alexandra blinked.

"You're a monster, and you always will be." Vanessa laughed.

"No... Leave me alone!" Alexandra complained to her tormenting cousin.

"Like, what's wrong with her?" Shaggy wondered.

The Phantom took this opportunity to chase Shaggy and Scooby outside.

"You will always be a monster, and you think I'm a brute." Vanessa's voice scoffed.

" **LEAVE ME ALOOONE!** " Alexandra snarled.

Shaggy and Scooby were now on the roof and the Phantom laughed as he cornered them with the knife. However, Fred came to the window and dropped a net on the Phantom, trapping him in front of Shaggy and Scooby. The Phantom stood up with a laugh and soon vanished in thin-air. Alexandra glared after she shook herself to get her evil cousin's voice out of her head.

* * *

"Please, someone help me," Kasey's voice called, banging on a door while crying. "Let me out!"

"Kasey!" Alexandra gasped and soon went to save the redheaded girl.

"Someone help me," Kasey frowned as she was down on her knees, crying. She heard a growling sound which made her look up as the door was ripped off its hidges much to her surprise. She then found a creature about around nine feet all with muscles that could break anything, green skin, and had on a ragged and tattered outfit. "W-Who are you? What are you?" she then asked.

"Alexandra." Alexandra told her, trying to calm down so she wouldn't scare Kasey.

"Alexandra? But how?" Kasey asked.

"Kasey hurt?" Alexandra asked as she checked her over.

"I-I'm fine." Kasey said.

"Alexandra explain later." Alexandra said as she helped Kasey out before she was slowly changing back to normal.

Kasey went over giving her a hug, much to her surprise. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..." Alexandra said as she soon turned back to normal while hugging Kasey back like a surrogate big sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone pushed the shelf out of the way to see what was going on.

"It's been cut!" Fred frowned as he looked over at the net.

"I think you should see a guy about your obsession with nets." Trent said.

"I am not obsessed!" Fred glared.

"It's okay, everyone," Brick smiled as he appeared. "He's gone, no harm done. Heh, everybody back to bed. Fantastic," he then began to walk back the other way. "This Phantom's gonna get us a 40 share."

Shaggy and Scooby screamed as soon as they saw Lotte.

"Enough with the screaming. Gonna skin you alive. Good night," Lotte glared. "Come along, Annie and Jackson."

"It's Johnny!" Johnny said as he walked away, following her and his girlfriend.

Shaggy soon sniffed the air. "Hey, no lemons." he then said.

"Reah, rou're right." Scooby added.

"Lemons?" Alexandra blinked as she came by, carrying Kasey in her arms.

"Alexandra, there you are," Henry soon sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Sorry if I scared you, but I had to help out Shaggy, Scooby, and Kasey." Alexandra replied.

"Oh, man, she looks so shook up." Henry frowned as he looked to Kasey as she huddled up against Alexandra while shivering.

"I know, she was scared when the Phantom kidnapped her, but she wasn't scared when I saved her in my Hulk form." Alexandra replied.

"Did you hurt anyone?" Henry asked.

"I almost had that stupid phantom." Alexandra snorted.

"But then what happened?" Henry asked her.

"Vanessa's voice was in my head." Alexandra huffed.

"Vanessa?" Henry sighed. "Ah, Alex, you can't let her get to you like that."

"I tried, but I only heard her laughing," Alexandra replied. "If only I could save her."

"Alex, it's not your fault that she and her boy toy joined Dr. X and his goons," Henry replied. "There was nothing you could've done."

"I guess..." Alexandra sighed softly.

* * *

Dewey walked past them, carrying a bucket of water and a scrubber, then started scrubbing the floor. "A little baking soda and water will get that out." he muttered to himself.

"Oh, I'm sure that the hotel staff will-" Ella replied.

"Oh, no, no, no, please," Dewey told them. "I should get 45 minutes of scrubbing out of this."

"That smoke bomb seemed like something a magician would do." Henry commented.

"And The Great Pauldini's nowhere to be seen." Sky replied.

"Or Magic Megan." Eddy added.

"True, but do they have a motive?" Fred replied.

"This just keeps getting more and more mysterious." Daphne commented.

"You know what the real mystery is?" Velma asked before smirking to Fred. "How did you get hold of a net so fast in the middle of the night?"

"Um, well, I..." Fred smiled bashfully.

"Oh, my gosh! You sleep with a net, don't you?" Brianna deduced.

This made everybody laugh.

"Lots of people do." Fred defended.

"Dude, do you have a net fetish?" Eddy asked Fred.

"I do not!" Fred replied.

"Not appropriate." Trent nudged Eddy for his comment.

"Well, let's not dwell on it for now," Brianna said. "We better get some sleep for the competition."

"Henry?" Scooter spoke up.

"Yeah, Scoot?" Henry replied.

"What's a fetish?" Scooter asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Henry told him.

"Is it bad?" Scooter asked.

"We'll talk about it later, kid, I promise." Henry told him.

"How bad is it?" Scooter asked.

"Not now, come on, let's get you back to bed." Henry replied.

"Okay." Scooter said.

"Siblings." Henry said to Alexandra.

"Yeah, I know." Alexandra replied as she still held onto Kasey.

"Come on, let's get her to bed," Henry suggested. "We better get to bed too, tomorrow's the dress rehearsal."

"Right." Alexandra nodded to him.

Henry gave a small smile as Alexandra was gentle and sweet to Kasey like a real big sister would be. Alexandra went back to Kasey's room and gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Kasey had a small sniffle, but soon fell asleep.

"Oh, I wish I could see what she's dreaming about... But I hope she has a better life after this adventure from that pathetic excuse she's forced to call a family." Alexandra sighed to herself.

"Maybe you could adopt her and then you'd become the big sister you've always wanted to be." Henry suggested.

"You think so?" Alexandra asked.

"I _know_ so." Henry nodded.

"Well, I would like that," Alexandra said. "Don't get me wrong, I love Alexander very much, but I would really love to have a sister someday."

"I know that you'd be a great big sister, but come on," Henry told her. "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay." Alexandra replied.

Henry took Alexandra's hand and went to take her to bed that night as it was a long day anyway just coming over here.

* * *

The next day came, and everyone was ready for the dress rehearsal. They were waiting since there was a long line.

"Oh, my gosh, this is it," Nazz beamed as she wore her cheerleading uniform and had her hair done up in pigtails. "I'm like totally excited~"

"I know I am~" Ella beamed as she was excited to sing.

Sugar came over, wearing a white midriff top, pink capri's, a golden belt, her pink sandals, a cowbell around her neck, and a hat that was worn backwards.

"Oh, my... Sugar, you look amazing." Ella smiled.

"Thanks-Wait a minute," Sugar smiled back before glaring. "You're just trying to throw my game so you can win, AREN'T YOU?!"

"N-N-No, Sugar." Ella promised.

"You better not be," Sugar narrowed her eyes. "I don't want a repeat of our Pahkitew Island days, ya hear?!"

"Of course, Sugar." Ella replied innocently.

"Hmph... If I didn't no any better, I'd say that you're the Phantom so that you can have me eliminated!" Sugar continued.

"Oh, no, Sugar, I would never do that." Ella replied.

"What's their problem?" Alexandra asked about Sugar and Ella.

"They have a history." Eddy replied.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Sky added.

"Say, have you guys seen Henry?" Alexandra soon asked.

"Oh, he said he had to get an outfit that he bought, but should be here pretty soon." Alan replied.

"Oh, okay." Alexandra said to him.

"No worries, Alex." Stanley said.

"Hey now, only Henry can call me that." Alexandra replied.

"Hey, take it easy, I was only joking." Stanley smiled innocently.

* * *

Shaggy was sneaking in while pushing a stroller only to be stopped by the security guard. The others glanced over to see what Shaggy was up to now to sneak Scooby inside. The security guard glanced over while Shaggy smiled innocently and nervously.

"Aww, look at the little-" The security guard smiled, pulling back the blanket to see Scooby dressed like a baby with a bonnet and a rattle. "Baby?"

"Dooby Dooby Doo." Scooby babbled like a baby.

Shaggy laughed nervously and rushed in with Scooby.

* * *

As the stage was getting set up, Dewey was dusting off the list.

"Okay, people. We've only got one dress rehearsal, so let's get it right," Dewey told the others. "Chrissy Damon, you're up first."

Barb and Lance seemed to be arguing backstage.

"Chrissy!" Dewey called.

"Ready!" Chrissy smiled innocently with her parents before running onstage.

A pink spotlight shined down on her and some peppy music played as she began to sing her little song.

"Now, where's Kasey?" Lance asked.

"Oh, that little pack mule didn't sleep outside," Barb soon said. "Instead she stayed over in that girl Alexandra's room. Chrissy told me that."

"WHAT?!" Lance asked.

"Oh, you two are scum." Sky muttered as she overheard Lance and Barb with her sense of hearing from being part wolf.

"Why... That... That little wench!" Lance glared. "Wait until we see her."

"She's gonna blab to them about our plan!" Barb added.

Chrissy continued to sing and began to get a bit aggressive, even with the cameraman.

"Wow! She's amazing." Sugar gasped.

Eddy looked at his cousin oddly after the song was over. Barb and Lance smiled at their favorite child, then Chrissy smiled and walked off the stage.

"For a girl her age, that song seems a little incredibly inappropriate." Suzie commented uneasily.

"Yeah." Trent agreed.

"Very incredible." Brianna added.

Barb and Lance applauded as Chrissy walked backstage and dropped her microphone. Kasey looked at her parents who glared at her. Kasey yelped and ducked down as she avoided them.

* * *

"Next is Emma Gale," Dewey called. "Has anyone cleaned this microphone recently?" he then asked.

"Like an hour ago?" Colette replied.

"Unbelievable. Are we savages?" Dewey replied as he cleaned up the microphone.

"Man, he's worse than Johnny Test's dad or Dexter's mom." Trent commented.

Emma was playing her violin which she was pretty good at and everyone, minus Sugar, was impressed by it.

"Pfft! She has no talent." Sugar scoffed.

"Well, I think she's amazing." Brianna defended.

"She is," Daphne added before she turned to see a man and a woman beside them. "Oh, uh, are you Emma's parents?"

"Hey, Mike and Meg Gale, pleased to meet you," The man smiled. "Boy, isn't she terrific?"

"Well, it's nice to meet some nice parents," Brianna smiled. "It seems like Emma has a good shot at winning."

"Well, we sure hope so," Meg smiled back. "Without that prize money, the bank's going to take our farm."

"Oh, that's terrible." Sky frowned.

"Yeah. It's been in our family for five generations," Meg replied. "Mike's grandparents are buried there."

"So, uh, what are you two gonna do with the money if you win?" Mike asked them.

The other participants just looked to each other sadly.

"Um... Well..." Nazz muttered.

"Just nothing... I don't..." Daphne said.

"I-I-I don't know..." Sky added.

"Um..." Alexandra blinked.

"Not sure." Trent said.

"Uhh..." Brianna paused.

"Could use some new seat-covers for the van?" Fred suggeted.

"Possibly, uh, a hat?" Ella added.

They all looked to each other as Emma continued to play her violin. Soon enough, Emma stopped playing her violin everyone clapped for her.

"All right. All right. Next up is Sugar Sampson!" Dewey announced.

"That's me!" Sugar beamed as she came to take her turn.

"Here we go." Eddy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming! Hit it, boys!" Sugar replied.

* * *

Some rap music played and she sang her song 'Sugar Silo' which everyone was horrified to hear and watch. Suzie, Alan, and Anne had to cover Scooter, Mimi, and Nancy's ears as well as Sky had to cover Jessie's ears. Dewey looked a bit horrified by the performance himself. Fred and Trent looked at each other and threw up off-screen. Daphne's face looked like she was about to pass out. Eddy had earmuffs so he wouldn't have to listen to it. Ella was practicing her own singing, seeming to be lost in her own little world.

"I feel like Mike ditched us for Clara's Princess School reunion which doesn't seem too much different now." Brianna whispered to Trent about Ella's singing.

Trent nodded weakly. Sugar finished her song, then looked around which people were shocked and horrified.

"Thank you!" Sugar beamed. "Ooh, this is so exciting. I just wish I could have the awesome pep talk from Mom."

"What kind of performance was that?!" Dewey asked.

"Craptry," Sugar replied. "It's country music mixed in with some rap."

"Fitting..." Dewey muttered. "Thank you, Miss Sugar, you may go now."

"Whoo-hoo! I'm sure gonna win in Talent Star!" Sugar beamed to herself.

"I'm sure you are," Dewey replied. "Now next is Nazz von Bar... Von Bar...?"

"Von Bartonschmeer." Collette told him.

"Right." Dewey replied.

* * *

Nazz beamed as she soon came up on stage next as she held onto her pom-poms. She then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Hit it!"

Some upbeat music then came on as Nazz was showing her cheerleading skills. Colette smiled as she nodded her head to the music as it was catchy.

"Wow, she's great." Daphne commented.

"She really is," Brianna agreed. "Now wonder she's captain of the cheerleading squad back in school."

"Some people don't think cheerleading is a sport, but I am a queen when it comes to it! Yeah!" Nazz smiled. She finished her talent with throwing her pom-poms up in the air, then she did a front flip and then the splits as she captured her pom-poms in her hands.

Everyone clapped at the performance.

"Thank you, thank you." Nazz smiled.

"I guess she's head cheerleader for a good reason other than being Coach von Bartonschmeer's daughter." Trent commented.

"Thank you. Thank you." Nazz smiled as she bowed before walking off backstage.

"You were great, Nazz." Brianna smiled.

"Thanks. I've been practicing." Nazz smiled back.

"Okay. Cabot and Chan? You're next!" Dewey called.

"You said he would be here!" Alexandra complained to the others. "What's taking him so long just to buy an outfit?!"

"Calm down, he'll be here." Suzie told her.

"Cabot, you're next!" Dewey called.

"I'm coming!" Alexandra called back.

Dewey tapped his foot impatiently as Alexandra soon came for her and Henry's turn, though she was alone. "Where's Chan?!" he then asked.

"Someone looking for me?" A voice replied.

Everyone looked around to find the voice, and even Alexandra looked confused.

"What the-?" Dewey asked.

Henry soon came on stage in his new outfit, appearing beside Alexandra.

"Oh, Henry, you worried me sick!" Alexandra said to him.

"Sorry, Alex, I had to buy a new outfit," Henry replied. "Do you like it?"

"You always know how to look handsome and make an entrance." Alexandra blushed.

"Oh, you." Henry replied.

"Flattery later, perform, now!" Dewey told them.

"All right, Alex, remember what I taught ya." Henry said as he took Alexandra's hands.

"Okay." Alexandra replied.

"Hit it!" Henry signaled.

* * *

The song then came on, and it was now time for Henry and Alexandra to dance together.

"Those two make a cute couple." Daphne smiled.

"What a man!" Sugar beamed as she fainted and accidentally landed on top of Eddy.

"My back!" Eddy cried out.

"Alexandra's really come a long way since we first met her, Josie, Melody, Valerie, and Tabitha." Velma commented.

"I know. She's changed a lot." Fred added.

"Yeah, because now she has someone to love and protect her." Brianna added.

Alexandra smiled as she and Henry danced together.

"Elliot." Sugar said.

"Eddy." Eddy corrected his cousin.

"Whatever," Sugar replied. "I want you to call Scott Wallis and tell him that we are so over! Oh, poor Scotty... I hope I don't break his heart."

"Oh, he's gonna be so heartbroken." Eddy deadpanned.

"I know," Sugar sighed. "I hope he doesn't take it too hard."

Eddy just rolled his eyes at his cousin. Henry smiled to Alexandra as they danced better than in their rehearsal back home.

"Ready for the left?" Henry asked.

Alexandra smiled and nodded. Henry smiled back and soon lifted Alexandra up like in a ballet. Everyone clapped and cheered for them, especially The Chan Clan and Kasey. Henry and Alexandra smiled as they hugged each other after their dance.

"Nǐ zuò dé hěn hǎo, Wǒ de gōngzhǔ." Henry said to Alexandra.

Alexandra blushed to that before replying to him. "Bù, wǒmen zài yīqǐ zuò dé hěn hǎo."

The Chan siblings smiled from backstage since Henry found his one true love. Henry and Alexandra took a bow before going backstage to join the others.

"Oh, Alexandra, you looked just like a princess." Mimi smiled up to the teenage girl.

"Thanks, Mimi." Alexandra smiled back.

"You did great too, Henry," Mimi then said to her brother. "You were just like a prince."

"Ah, you're as sweet as a donut." Alexandra smiled to the youngest Chan sister.

"Aww... Thanks, Alexandra." Mimi giggled.

The two then shared a hug together as it was quite sweet, like whenever Mike and Jen would share a hug together.

"All right, all right, enough with the mush," Dewey said. "Sky Podemski, you're up!"

* * *

Sky was practicing some stretching, and soon came to center stage once her name was called.

"I know you can do it, Sky!" Jessie beamed to her big sister.

"Thanks, Jessie." Sky replied before she took a deep breath and exhaled as she started to do her gymnastic skills.

Dewey and Colette watched Sky in action as she was good as an Olympian seen on TV.

"Wow! She's amazing." Fred commented.

"She is, but not as great as Alex." Henry replied.

"Hmm... This is pretty nice." Dewey commented as Sky showed off her talent.

Sky then stopped and took a bow as everybody clapped for her. Sky smiled to that as she hugged herself, she just wished that her mother could be here right now. Sky then yelped in surpised as Jessie jumped into her arms.

"Sky, you were great out there!" Jessie beamed.

"Oh! Thank you, Jessie." Sky smiled as she hugged her little sister.

"Let's see... Next we have... Ella Muse." Dewey said.

"Oh, boy! My big chance!" Ella beamed. "I feel like I'm in my own fairy tale, now I just need my fairy tale prince to kiss me and whisk me off stage~"

"Quit yer flappin' and break a leg out there." Sugar told her.

"Thank you, Sugar." Ella smiled to that as she walked away to the center stage.

Sugar then grinned evilly. "Literally."

* * *

A spotlight soon shined down on Ella. Ella cleared her throat and then started to sing 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin.

"Oh, I love this song." Colette smiled.

Sugar just rolled her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Ella didn't let anything stop her as she sang from her heart.

"You ever wonder if Ella might be a Siren?" Trent commented.

"Hmm... That's an interesting point." Brianna replied.

"It would be cool." Trent said.

Brianna nodded in agreement. Ella continued to sing until she soon stopped.

"Ah, very nice, Miss Ella." Dewey commented.

Ella giggled and took a bow as she then walked away.

"Smith and McCord, you're next!" Dewey called out.

"Good luck, guys." Fred told them.

"Thanks, Fred." Trent replied as he grabbed his guitar.

"Like he even needs it when it comes to the guitar." Daphne commented about Trent.

"I know." Brianna replied as she grabbed her microphone.

"Smith and McCord!" Dewey called.

"We're coming!" Brianna called back.

* * *

The two soon came on stage to take their turn as Brianna took a deep breath on the way. The spotlight shined on them and Trent started to play his guitar. Brianna tapped her foot to the beat before she began to sing the song that she and Trent made up together.

"Jeepers! Who knew that Brianna sang so well?" Daphne commented.

"I know, right?" Fred replied.

Brianna continued to sing until Trent soon joined in the song once his cue came up. Everyone smiled to the song, even Dewey was wiping his eyes. Brianna curtsied a bit as Trent played the last of his guitar solo. Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"They are a shoe in." Fred commented.

"That's for sure." Daphne added.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby went to talk to Brick.

"Hi, there." Shaggy smiled.

Brick sighed to them. "Fantastic..."

"Like, I know we were a little unprepared before, but now, we have got the act for you!" Shaggy smiled.

"Reah!" Scooby added.

Brick just looked nervous to them.

"We are, hold for it," Shaggy said before posing with Scooby. "Contortionists!"

"Ta-da!" Scooby added.

"All right, well, let's see what you got." Brick smiled politely.

Shaggy and Scooby were cracking their necks and hands to get ready. Velma was walking around the dressing until she heard Shaggy and Scooby screaming which made her run to see what was going on, but she ran into Brick.

"You might wanna go help your friends. They've gotten themselves a little tangled, heh. Fantastic." Brick said to Velma before he then ran away.

Velma soon poked her head in to see Shaggy and Scooby were tied up like a pretzel.

"We need aspirin, a chiropractor and some baby oil," Shaggy told her before they crashed in the middle of the floor. "Right now."

"Ooookay." Velma replied.

* * *

 ** _Back at the stage..._**

"Next up is Lotte Lavoie." Dewey said.

"All right, all right! Throat spray!" Lotte demanded.

A bodyguard soon handed her her spray. Lotte took it and sprayed her throat before tossing it and taking her microphone as it was her time to shine.

"Good luck, Aunt Lotte." Anne Maria said.

Shaggy and Scooby hid behind backstage in fright.

"I don't need it, Annie, I was born amazing." Lotte told her young niece.

"I'm sure you were." Anne Maria replied.

Lotte tried to sing, but she couldn't which made everyone look confused. Johnny and Anne Maria looked a bit shocked and surprised. Lotte coughed as her singing sounded very raspy and off-key. She then tried again, but it got worse.

"Who did this to me?!" Lotte gasped wheezily. "Someone is gonna pay for this! Someone is gonna pay!"

"Aunt Lotte!" Anne Maria cried out and rushed over to her.

"Oh, Annie, my singing voice is gone!" Lotte said to her niece.

* * *

Backstage, a doctor was examining the diva.

"How is she, Doc?" Anne Maria asked.

"Her throat has been sprayed with some kind of chemical irritant," The doctor told her before looking back to Lotte. "There's no permanent damage, but you won't be able to sing for a week."

"I'm gonna sue you," Lotte glared before pointing around as she got angry. "And you. And you. And everyone! Somebody had better fix this or I am going to get mad! Annie, find the someone who did this!"

"Sure thing." Anne Maria replied.

"You help her, Johnny," Lotte then demanded as she grabbed Johnny by his collar. "And make sure that she doesn't get hurt, or else I will tear you apart!"

"My name is-Oh, wait, you said it right." Johnny replied.

"NOW!" Lotte glared before coughing.

"Uh, sure thing, ma'am." Johnny replied.

"Do you think that maybe the Phantom is behind this?" Brianna asked the others.

"Hmm... It could be." Fred replied.

"We're behind schedule, people," Dewey called out. "Next up are Blake and Jones."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye open for the Phantom." Velma suggested to Fred and Daphne.

"Don't worry about a thing." Shaggy added before coming out the door with Scooby to go and explore.

* * *

Fred came to the center stage, playing his guitar as Daphne came to the center stage as well and starts singing.

"Rainstorm over the ocean, Sunshine after the rain, Clouds rise up from the water, Nature's endless chain~" Daphne began to sing.

"I'm going with you guys." Johnny said as he came to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Same here," Anne Maria glared. "That Phantom Bozo needs to pay."

They soon saw someone running.

"Like, I think we found the suspect." Shaggy said to them.

They chased after the phantom, and even climbed up the ladder to see the Phantom, but it wasn't, it was only Brick.

"Like, it's only Brick." Shaggy said.

"Thank goodness, I thought maybe I'd have to take some drastic action." Anne Maria muttered to herself as she hid an orange gemstone which was known as the The Orange Citrine of Fire.

"You say something?" Johnny asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing~" Anne Maria replied innocently.

"You guys were great!" Emma smiled as she ran towards Daphne and Fred.

"Thanks." Daphne smiled back as she hugged Emma.

Shaggy, Scooby, Anne Maria, and Johnny landed on Brick's back.

"Sorry, sir. So sorry." Shaggy said.

"Was that your new act?" Brick asked until he stood up with them. "What are you, the human cannonball?"

"No, we thought you were the Phantom." Shaggy said as he gave Brick his blazer back.

"What? Why would you think that?" Brick replied with a chuckle. "That's crazy."

* * *

The four looked at each other as Dewey looked at the clipboard.

"The Great Pauldini and Magic Megan!" Dewey then announced.

A drum roll was heard before the two suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. The Girl-O-Saurus group were in the audience, and the green-haired one looked excited while the others looked bored. Magic Megan stood beside her godfather as a disappearing instrument came down and The Great Pauldini was suddenly gone and she acted surprised, putting her hands to her face. Everyone then clapped for the magicians.

"Still no sign of the Phantom." Tom commented.

"Maybe this whole thing is over?" Suzie suggested.

"Hmm... I doubt it." Brianna replied.

* * *

"Waldo and Hufnagel?" Dewey called.

"Say, Hufnagel, are you an actor or a dummy?" Waldo asked his dummy.

"I don't know, what's the difference?" Hufnagel replied.

"He is so hot~" Nancy gushed.

"Oh, my gosh, he's on fire!" Cathy added.

"Totally!" Donna added.

"No, I mean, he's _really_ on fire!" Cathy told them.

"Hey, Hufnagel, do you... Smell something burning?" Waldo asked until he looked over.

Everyone then yelped as they saw a fireball on stage.

The phantom laughed as Velma put out the fireball then the lights went off. "Christine must win!" he then proclaimed.

"Security, find that Phantom," Dewey demanded. "Find him, find him!"

"This is terrible! I'm scared Sky, what should we do?" Jessie panicked until she looked around to see that her big sister was gone. "Sky?"

"Jessie, you okay?" Ella asked the young girl.

"I'm fine, but Sky is gone." Jessie frowned.

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Ella soothed. "I'm sure that she is okay."

Jessie smiled to the fairy tale princess. Ella soon gave Jessie a hug and hummed sweetly to her.

"Oh, Ella, I just love your songs." Jessie smiled as she hugged against Ella thankfully.

* * *

Sky was in the bathroom, looking around. Luckily, nobody was there and she looked at the mirror.

"All right, Phantom, you want to play games?" Sky scoffed. "Well, two can play at that game. Nobody hurts innocent people around me and gets away with it!" She soon put on a mask and suddenly, flying out of the bathroom came the superhero who was known as Knight Wolf.

* * *

Waldo was dragging Hufnagel backstage.

"Hey, you're not leaving, are you, buddy?" Brick asked him.

"No, heh, I thought I'd stay and risk my life for a stupid talent show." Waldo smiled before glaring sarcastically.

"Hey, that's fanta-Hey!" Brick replied.

"Of course I'm leaving, and the rest of you will too, if you have any sense," Waldo told the others before coming up to the punk rockers and held out something for them. "Ahem. My card."

Cathy took it until the others began to fight her for it.

"Girl-O-Saurus Rex, you're on!" Dewey called out.

The others sat down in the audience to watch them preform.

"Do you think Sky's okay, Ella?" Jessie asked.

"I'm sure she's fine, sweetie, don't worry too much." Ella soothed.

"We are Girl-O-Saurus Rex!" Cathy called out.

The girls roared like dinosaurs which made Scooby cower in fear.

"One, two, one, two, three, four!" Nancy counted to start the song.

"I think Duncan and Abby would like this, maybe Ashlyn too." Brianna commented.

They played their song only for their guitars to get destroyed along with the drums.

"Bummer." Brianna frowned.

The drum rolled down the theater. Cathy smiled sheepishly as she started to sing just to keep going until everyone heard a laughing sound and they saw the Phantom's face on the screen, laughing.

"Christine must win!" The Phantom laughed.

"That Phantom sure is persistent." Trent commented.

"I want to tell them, but if I do, I will face grave consequences." Kasey whispered to herself.

Alexandra looked over to her after she heard that, but didn't say anything.

"The Phantom!" Sugar panicked. "Protect me, Henry! Save me!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Henry blinked.

"Protect me!" Sugar cried out as she hugged the eldest Chan brother.

Henry then gently got Sugar off of her.

"Wah!" Sugar yelped.

"H-He's everywhere... What the heck?!" KT asked once he saw the Phantom again on screen.

"Don't worry. We'll find him," The other security guard said. "Let's split up."

The security guards then ran into each other.

"Okay. The other way." The other security guard then said.

They then fell right off of the stage and on their faces.

"Find him!" Dewey begged while shivering. "Now, now, now, **NOW!** "

* * *

"Right. We're out of here." Nancy said.

"Ladies, where are you going?" Brick asked. "Come on."

"Dude, someone busted our instruments, what's next, our heads?" Donna glared, shoving her guitar into his hands.

"Think we can still catch up with Waldo?" Nancy asked the others.

"What do you mean _we_?" Cathy smirked as she had the paper and snuck away only for them to come and chase her.

"We've gotta do something," Fred said. "Velma, you've seen all the acts, right?" he then asked.

"Yeah." Velma replied.

"Who you think the front-runners are? I mean, of the ones that are left?" Fred asked.

"Honestly? You guys, Nazz, Sky, Ella, Brianna and Trent, Henry and Alexandra, the violin girl and Chrissy." Velma replied.

"So if the Phantom wants Chrissy to win, he'll try to get rid of Emma and us." Daphne said.

"Velma, can you get Emma's parents to take her someplace safe?" Fred suggested.

"Sure." Velma smiled.

"We're gonna set a trap for the Phantom, and Daphne and I will be the bait." Fred replied.

"Oh, heh, good," Daphne smiled before trying to look like she didn't really care. "I mean, yeah, whatever."

"And the rest of us?" Trent asked.

"You guys will set the trap, then get into hiding positions, then take him by surprise." Fred suggested.

"You got it." Brianna replied.

Jessie just looked worried about her sister.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure she's fine." Ella comforted.

"I really hope so." Jessie said to her sister's friend.

* * *

Kasey looked at them, looking worried until she saw Chrissy backstage, glaring at her.

"You better keep your mouth shut." Chrissy glared.

"Why do you guys have to be so harsh to me?" Kasey asked. "What did I ever do?"

"You were born." Chrissy replied evilly.

"I'm a human being! Not a dog!" Kasey told her.

"Chrissy told us about how you stayed in a room with someone else last night." Barb replied.

"Y-Yeah... Alexandra Cabot." Kasey admitted.

"You're in a lot of trouble now." Chrissy said.

"At least she cared about me unlike you jerks!" Kasey glared before gasping at what she said.

"What did you say, you little wench?!" Lance glared.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Kasey replied.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Chrissy said, about to lunge out for her sister.

"No, Chrissy, don't ruin your perfect figure..." Barb cooed before glaring to Kasey. "We'll take care of your sister for you!"

"Thank you, Mommy~" Chrissy smiled, then smirked evilly at her sister who backed up in fear.

Barb soon took Kasey's arm a bit angrily.

"Let go!" Kasey cried out.

"Now it's time for you to be taught a lesson." Barb glared.

"Mom, let go! You're hurting me!" Kasey cried out.

"Good, you deserve it!" Barb replied.

Chrissy just smirked. Knight Wolf took a look around until she caught a glimpse of the Damon family.

"Mom, stop, you're hurting me!" Kasey cried out.

"You deserve it, you little filth!" Barb replied.

"I gotta save her..." Knight Wolf narrowed her eyes as she felt angry and disgusted with Kasey's family treating her so horribly. She then disappeared into the shadows to save the redheaded girl.

"After all we've done for you, this is how you repay us?!" Barb glared.

"Y-Y-Y-You've never cared for me!" Kasey replied. "You just treat me like a pack mule!"

"We put a roof over your head." Lance replied.

"Yeah, just to make me sleep in the garage." Kasey said.

"We gave you food!" Barb replied.

"You mean those table scraps?" Kasey replied.

"And buy you clothes!" Lance then said.

"Yeah, some crummy old hand-me-downs, and these glasses aren't even real, they're fake!" Kasey replied. "You know that I can't see!"

Lance soon lifted his hand, and suddenly, it seemed like Kasey was gone before she could get hit.

"WHAT THE-?!" Barb yelped.

Knight Wolf soon brought Kasey away from her family as she took her away. "Stay right here, sweetie." she then told the redheaded girl before going back to the Damon family.

The Damon Family looked to see a caped figure land right in front of them.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"My name is Knight Wolf, and you are an evil family." Knight Wolf replied.

"Look, little girl, Halloween is over, so how about you just run along like a good little girl?" Lance suggested.

"Who said anything about Halloween?" Knight Wolf replied. "You crooks must be working with the Phantom with the way you all act."

Lance and Barb looked at each other and started to laugh.

" _Us_? The Phantom?!" Barb replied.

"You're crazy, now how about you just run along to your mommy and daddy?" Lance added.

"Fine, bye then." Knight Wolf said as she took Kasey with her.

"Hey, come back here with our child!" Barb demanded.

"Oh, so now you care about her." Knight Wolf rolled her eyes as she ignored them and took Kasey away where her family couldn't hurt her anymore.

"W-Wow..." Kasey whispered as she looked up to see a figure wearing a dark blue bodysuit, a utility belt, black boots, black gloves, a purple cape, and a blue mask.

"It's going to be okay, Kasey, I'm not going to let them hurt you." Knight Wolf told the young girl.

"Who are you?" Kasey asked.

"I'm The Knight Wolf, and you don't need to be afraid as long as I'm around." Knight Wolf told her.

"T-T-Thank you, I was scared." Kasey replied.

"I know, but you don't have to be afraid anymore," Knight Wolf said. "I won't let these monsters hurt you."

Kasey whimpered and hugged her in fright. Knight Wolf then disappeared where Kasey's family wouldn't find her.

"Wow! That was cool." Kasey replied.

"Think nothing of it," Knight Wolf smiled to her. "Now, stay with the others, okay?"

"Where will you be?" Kasey asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to get to the bottom of this whole Phantom mystery." Knight Wolf told her.

"Okay." Kasey replied.

"Be safe." Knight Wolf told her as she then disappeared into the shadows, leaving her with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne went to the center stage as the janitor was cleaning.

"Well, uh, we're gonna take a nap now." Fred said out loud.

"In our dressing room." Daphne added in the same way.

"Um, no one cares?" The janitor replied to them.

"Yeah, so, uh, we'll be asleep and napping," Fred called out. "Just totally unprotected."

"In our dressing room. Asleep." Daphne added.

"Unguarded."

"In our dressing room."

"Unguarded."

The janitor just glanced at them as they announced themselves like that. The others then went into the dressing room to hide.

* * *

"Hang tight, something's bound to happen." Fred said.

"To you, right? Not to us?" Shaggy asked from inside the closet.

Velma gave him a look.

"What? I'm just asking." Shaggy replied.

"It's a fair question." Scooby added.

Fred then shut the door on them.

"Now, it's only a matter of time." Daphne said.

Fred clapped his hands only to have the lights shut off and they went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Fred sat in the chair while Daphne laid down on the couch. A lot of time passed as Fred struggled a bit to get comfortable.

"This is ridiculous," Shaggy complained. "We've been waiting forever. And, Velma, would you get your elbow out of my ribs?"

"I'm over here, Shaggy." Velma said as she came out from behind a sweater.

"Then whose elbow-" Shaggy was about to ask.

Behind the clothes was the Phantom, growling and laughing evilly. They all yelled out and soon ran out of the closet in fear.

"What is it?" Fred asked them.

"Ph-Ph-Ph-Phantom!" Shaggy replied.

"He must've gone through here." Fred said as he looked through the closet before finding the door.

"Like, I hate hidden passages," Shaggy complained. "They never lead anywhere good."

Everyone went through the door minus Sugar who got stuck.

"Hey! I'm stuck!" Sugar complained.

"Oh, well, looks like we'll have to go without her." Brianna said.

"Come on." Fred said.

Everyone just went down to find the Phantom

"Hey! Hey! Hey, you can't just leave me here!" Sugar cried out to them.

"Sure we can." Alexandra replied.

"Get me outta here!" Sugar cried out. "I'll sue!"

Everyone just ignore her and walked down, looking around.

* * *

"When's the last time we were in a hidden passage and it led to, like, miniature golf?" Shaggy sighed to himself.

"I'd rather not meet The Great Puttinski, thank you very much." Brianna replied about the villain of miniature golf.

A rat saw them and then hid away.

"We're in the sewer below the Opera House." Velma commented.

"Hey, maybe we can meet the Ninja Turtles down here." Stanley suggested.

"Oh, brother." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Like, these sewers have so many passageways, how are we gonna find...?" Shaggy was about to ask.

"Shh!" Nazz shushed him.

The others looked around as they hear organ music playing.

"This is just like the actual Phantom of the Opera show." Nazz commented.

They soon ran off to follow the sound of the organ's music. They soon came up to a closed pipe and were surrounded by a swarm of rats.

"RATS!" Shaggy shrieked.

They backed up away from the rats. Shaggy started to lose his balance and was about to fall, but Scooby pulled him back up. Shaggy smiled and petted his best friend on the head in gratitude.

"It better not be mutant rats or other mutated animals that tried to live off of the success of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Brianna said.

"Oh, you mean like those other groups with animal mascots that do the same with Scooby-Doo?" Trent replied.

"Exactly." Brianna nodded.

Henry and Alexandra glanced over.

"Uh, no offense." Brianna smiled nervously.

"None taken." Henry and Alexandra replied.

They soon went to keep going.

"Besides, those were mice, not rats." Trent said.

"We just met rats?" Brianna replied.

"Oh, no, I mean The Biker Mice from Mars." Trent said.

"Oh, yeah... That was a pretty good show." Brianna commented.

"I know, I grew up watching that show." Trent added.

Soon enough, they had to climb over a pile of rocks, but they had to be careful. Luckily, they made it over. Scooby looked over in the shadows to see lots of red eyes.

"Huh?" Scooby blinked.

The figures were then bats who came out of the shadows.

"BATS!" Scooby yelped.

"Man, this sewer is crazy!" Anne rolled her eyes. "You okay, Alexandra?"

"Just because I'm a bit more feminine than you doesn't mean I'm afraid to get down and dirty." Alexandra replied.

"Because her other half likes to get down and dirty." Eddy whispered to that.

"I heard that!" Alexandra glared.

"Uh, guys, watch out!" Nazz warned.

The others screamed as the bats came towards them. Everyone soon ducked down as the bat colony flew on by, but they all fall to what appeared to be a slide and they all went down.

"Oh, my! Oh, dear! Oh, dear!" Ella gasped.

"Someone stop this crazy thing!" Eddy cried out.

Fred soon saw a ladder and grabbed onto it while he was sliding and everyone else soon grabbed together once they saw what he did. Velma yelped and was about to meet her demise until Scooby grabbed her by her sweater and pulled her back.

"Jeez, that was close." Brianna breathed in relief for Velma.

"Good thing this sweater's a cable-knit!" Velma replied.

Everyone heard the organ music again.

"There it is again." Suzie said.

"It's coming from over there." Flip pointed out as he heard the sound get louder from the door near them.

* * *

They went to the room where the Phantom was there, playing the organ. The music soon stopped.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time until someone found me," The Phantom said as he soon stood up in front of them, surprising the others about his speaking. "Welcome to my home. I have lived here in the dank, reeking sewers all my life, forced to hide from society to conceal the hideous, twisted mass of flesh that is my face. But now, I can hide no longer. Behold, the Phantom of the Opera!" he then removed his face, revealing it was a mask, and he appeared to be an older blonde man.

Everyone then looked confused towards the man.

"Um, you look fine?" Nazz replied.

"Fine, what?" The man asked.

"I mean, you're no Brad Pitt or anything, but you're okay." Daphne said.

"But look. Gaze upon my foul, deformed visage," The man replied, glancing at his reflection before crying. "I'm hideous. Hideous!"

"Dude, this is a fun house mirror." Shaggy told him.

"It is? But this is the only mirror I've ever looked in. I mean, I don't have any others, and when I go out I always wear the mask," The man replied until Daphne took out her compact mirror for him to borrow. "Hey, I look good. Well, this is embarrassing. Wow, uh, ehh! I wish I had the last 40 years back. Uh, so it's super awkward right now. I, uh... Anyway, yeah."

"Uh, Mr. Phantom...?" Henry blinked.

"Steve," The man smiled as he shook hands with the eldest Chan sibling. "Steve Trilby."

"Uh... Steve... Why have you been sabotaging the talent show?" Henry then asked.

"The what now?" Steve asked.

"Talent Star? The TV show?" Suzie replied. "You wrecked instruments, and set fire to a dummy, and-"

"Not me. I haven't been up at all lately, except to get food." Steve replied.

"Is that why you were in our dressing room?" Daphne asked.

"That's the secret door to the vending machines," Steve replied. "I like those burritos. The bean and cheese ones?"

"But, back in the 70's-" Alan spoke up.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, I did some stuff back then. Stuff I'm not proud of. It was when they turned the Opera House into a disco. I had loved the opera so much. I can hear everything from down here, but that disco music made me crazy, and those ridiculous outfits the people wore," Steve replied before looking to some of the group as they wore some outdated clothes. "You know, the little neck scarf thingies, and the mini-skirts and-Oh! But on you guys they work. Anyway, that was when I was young and impetuous. I haven't bothered anyone for almost 40 years now," he then sat down on his couch. "Could I, um, see that mirror again?"

Daphne then took out her mirror for him to look at his reflection.

"Look at me," Steve smiled. "I'm an Adonis!"

"You guys, I think he's telling the truth." Tom said to the others.

"But if he isn't behind everything that's going on, then who...?" Stanley wondered.

Everyone heard a woman screaming which made them ran off to see what was going on. Horror music seemed to play as they ran off.

* * *

Colette was seen screaming on stage as they came over to see her. They came to see her, and it looked as though a man was hung by his neck at the lofts, but Fred soon turned on the switch to show Pauldini was hanging by his back.

"Hello? I'm kind of stuck up here!" Pauldini called out.

"Oh." Colette said and soon walked off to go and help him.

"So, could someone get a ladder or something?" Pauldini asked.

"What happened?" Velma asked.

"The harness is part of my disappearing trick," Pauldini replied. "I was working on it when the Phantom shoved me off that catwalk. Now, I wonder where my little Megan wandered off to?"

"Right over here," Megan said as she was hanging beside him with a rope. "The Phantom grabbed me and put me up like this."

"Hey, what's that?" Steve asked as he saw something.

"It's the Phantom!" Flip replied.

Everyone looked up to see the Phantom was setting the curtain on fire.

"I'm going after him," Fred told the others. "Watch the exits!"

"And we'll put out the fire!" Eddy replied.

"Reah!" Scooby added.

"He's gonna need help; I'm gonna help Fred." Henry said.

"How?" Anne Maria asked.

Henry turned around, giving a little smirk with his eyes turning green which made Anne Maria gasped a little. Fred soon ran to the steps as he got to work. The Phantom saw him and began to throw a sandbag at him. Henry grabbed the sandbag and tossed it aside.

"Thanks, man." Fred smiled.

"Save the thanks for later," Henry replied. "We got a phantom to catch."

The Phantom laughed and ran away from them.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Henry glared.

* * *

Shaggy tried to use the fire extinguisher, but it didn't seem to work. "Come on! Work!" he then cried out.

"I think you have to pull on it first." Eddy suggested.

"Oh, right. Like, thanks, Eddy." Shaggy replied.

When that happened, the fire extinguisher foam seemed to go everywhere by accident.

Shaggy almost lost his balance, but Scooby grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "Like, double thanks." he then said.

Eddy soon used the fire extinguisher and put the fire out. The Phantom kept running from Fred and Henry until he soon jumped off the end of the line.

"Okay! Get ready to jump!" Henry told Fred.

"Right!" Fred replied.

The Phantom soon jumped which prompted Fred and Henry to jump after him. Henry made it, but Fred not so much, and was dangling for his life.

"Aaaugh!" Daphne panicked as she grabbed onto Brianna.

"Ow! You're squeezing my arm!" Brianna complained.

"Sorry!" Daphne replied nervously.

Brianna pulled her arm back and rubbed her arm. The Phantom laughed as he towered over Fred. Fred soon took off his ascot and slid out of the way as the Phantom tried to stomp on him, but he soon got his ankle tied up by the ascot. The Phantom fell down and soon got back up.

"Watch out!" Daphne cried out.

"Ow! Quit it!" Velma groaned.

The Phantom laughed and pulled a weapon that he put the curtain on fire with.

"I hope you have a plan, Henry, otherwise we're toast." Fred said.

Henry soon jumped up behind the Phantom, grabbing a hold of him with his extra strength.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt Fred!" Daphne cried out.

"Gotcha pal, and you're not going anywhere." Henry replied.

The Phantom was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Ah, I don't think so... BODY SLAM!" Henry smirked before body-slamming against the Phantom.

"All right!" Alexandra cheered to that.

"Let me give you a hand." Fred replied as he jump-kicked the Phantom and he fell again.

The Phantom grabbed Henry and then pulled out his blowtorch.

"Watch out!" Fred cried out.

* * *

Henry strained and struggled against the Phantom until suddenly, Steve swung in on a rope, kicking the Phantom onto another loft, but soon, the support beams broke, and both of them fell onto the stage floor. The others went to the Phantom and Steve. Tom pulled off the mask, revealing to be Mel Richmond.

"Mel Richmond?" Anne asked.

"Of course! I knew it all along!" Alan replied.

Anne just gave her brother a deadpan look.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit." Alan replied then.

"I think I'm dying." Steve frowned to the red substance.

"Um, actually I'm pretty sure you're okay." Brianna told him.

"But look, I'm all bloody!" Steve pointed to the mirror that was smeared with red paint.

"There's just some red paint on the-" Daphne said as she slid her finger through he paint. "Do you understand how mirrors work at all?"

"Cut me a break, I grew up in a sewer." Steve defended.

The security guard ran over and put handcuffs on Mel.

"So you were gonna burn the place down for the insurance money?" Suzie guessed.

"Yes, and I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your nosy dog." Mel glared.

"Dog? Where?" The security guard glared as well.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped as he tried to hide Scooby.

The two soon ran away only for the security guard to chase after them. Mel tried to sneak away, but Alexandra stepped on his cape so he wouldn't go any farther.

"Relax, Richmond." The former mean girl told him.

"Is this the guy?" A cop asked as she came with her partner.

"That's him, Officer, Mel Richmond." Dewey replied.

The two cops then picked up Mel and began to leave with him only to be stopped.

"Wait," Velma told them. "This still doesn't make sense."

"If you wanted the insurance money, why didn't you just burn the place down?" Alan asked.

"I didn't, but whoever did gave me the idea to put on this costume," Mel stated. "Stupidest idea I ever had."

The lights went out and they could hear The Phantom's laughter which made Kasey's eyes widen in fear.

"No. No. Please don't hurt them." Kasey whispered fearfully.

"Christine must win!" The Phantom's voice laughed.

"Okay, now I'm even more confused." Alan then groaned.

"What the heck?!" The other cop asked.

"Otherwise, I will rain death, and destruction down upon this place!" The Phantom continued. "So swears the Phantom!"

"No, no, no!" Dewey cried out. "Now will you take this seriously? I want as many officers as you can spare here for the show tonight."

"I was thinking the same," The female cop replied. "We're on it."

"So you'll do it?" Dewey smiled hopefully. "You'll put all your men on this? And can you keep that dog out of here too?"

"Hello! I still need a ladder!" Pauldini cried out as he was still dangling. "Hello! The Great Pauldini is not pleased!"

* * *

"Kasey, are you okay?" Alexandra asked out of concern. "You look a little shook up."

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Kasey replied.

"Tell me what?" Alexandra frowned.

"I will have grave consequences if I tell you." Kasey said.

"Kasey, let me help you," Alexandra said. "I know you're scared, but it can't be worse than having to deal with your so-called family."

Kasey then looked around to make sure that nobody was around. "Please don't tell the others about this," she then told Alexandra. "Let them figure it out for themselves."

"I won't, I promise." Alexandra replied.

Kasey then looked up into Alexandra's eyes as she told her, "My dad is the Phantom."

"Really?" Alexandra asked.

Kasey nodded.

"I knew your parents were bad news and up to something to make your sister win the contest." Alexandra replied.

"Chrissy is the one who thought of it because I overheard them talking about it, and they told me if I tell anyone, then I'll face grave consequences," Kasey warned. "Please, you have to drop out, for your safety!"

"I can handle anything, I'm more than I appear to be." Alexandra reassured the younger girl.

"But-" Kasey frowned.

"Look, I got this, especially Henry," Alexandra told her. "Your family has no idea what we can do."

"You don't know what my family can do." Kasey replied.

"I think we'll manage." Alexandra told her.

"I hope so." Kasey said.

"Trust me, I _know_ so." Alexandra smirked as her eyes flashed green.

Kasey tilted her head at Alexandra, she was going to be in for a surprise, along with the rest of her family.

"Come on, let's go catch up with the others." Alexandra told her.

Kasey nodded and followed the former mean girl.

"Don't worry, Kasey, things are going to get better for you, I promise." Alexandra said.

"I really hope you're right... That means a lot to me, Alexandra." Kasey replied.

"They are not going to hurt you as long as I'm here." Alexandra promised.

Kasey came closer to Alexandra.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were still running off from the security guard.

The security guard smirked once he saw a pair of legs and a long tail from a clothes line, and he whistled innocently. "Well, well, guess they got away because they're not here," he then grabbed the clothes out of the way to find Shaggy and Scooby. "Anywhere and aha!"

However, it was just a coat with a belt and a pair of shoes on the floor and not Shaggy and Scooby.

"Darn it!" The security guard complained before walking off as he was tricked.

It turns out that Shaggy and Scooby were hanging on the ceiling, high-fiving each other, then they saw Brick looked a bit sneaky as he was shutting the sound room door as quietly as he can.

"Brick!" Shaggy called out.

"Aaaugh!" Brick yelped. "I wasn't doing anything. I was just in there. Not doing anything. I was doing something, but it was nothing."

"Like, we have a totally great act for you." Shaggy said as he put hats on himself and Scooby.

"Oh. Oh! Uh... Well, fantastic," Brick replied. "By all means, proceed."

Shaggy nodded to Scooby as he turned on the spotlight for them.

"Say, Scooby-Doo, what bone will a dog never eat?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't know, Shaggy," Scooby replied. "What bone will a dog never eat?"

"A _trom_ bone." Shaggy told them before they both laughed.

"Heh, yeah, that's fan-SECURITY!" Brick let out a forced chuckle before yelling out.

"Say, Scoob, what vegetable do you get when you cross a dog with a rose?" Shaggy then asked.

"I don't know, Shaggy." Scooby replied.

"A _collie_ -flower!" Shaggy then said.

They both then laughed to that.

"DOG!" The security guard called out.

Shaggy and Scooby yelped before running off as the security guard came after them.

* * *

Brick hid a small smirk as they were running off.

"Mr. Pimiento?" Daphne spoke up.

"Blake, Jones, McCord, and Smith," Brick replied. "Well, you must be happy!"

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Your odds of winning are way up," Brick replied. "Because there are only four acts left."

"Oh, well, you can't win them all." Nazz shrugged.

"YOU MEAN _I_ LOST?!" A voice snapped.

Everyone turned around and saw Sugar with the door stuck her waist.

"Hello, Sugar." Ella said.

Sugar grunted and struggled as she looked very ticked off right now. "Edwin! Where are you?!" she then called out for her cousin.

"It's Eddy." Eddy told his cousin.

"Whatever!" Sugar replied.

"What do you want?" Eddy rolled her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Sugar glared. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Okay, okay. Don't break a nail." Eddy said.

"ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M COMING FOR YOU, BRICK!" Sugar threatened.

Brick glanced in slight disgust and felt overwhelmed as Eddy tried to help out his cousin.

"And I thought Cow was the drama queen when she played for The Bugs & Daffy Big Game Halftime Show." Eddy muttered as he helped Sugar.

"Can't you hurry up?!" Sugar complained.

"I'm trying!" Eddy told her.

"Not hard enough apparently!" Sugar glared.

Eddy struggled to get the door off his cousin.

"Do you need any help?" Henry offered.

"I don't really want any, but you might as well help me so Mom doesn't lose her mind when I come home without her." Eddy said to Henry.

"Okay, we'll pull together, ready on three..." Henry said. "1... 2... 3!"

Henry and Eddy soon grunted as they pulled together on the count.

"And watch the hair!" Sugar glared.

"We're trying!" Eddy replied.

"You better hurry." Sugar replied.

Henry rolled his eyes. "She's worse than Suzie on a bad day. Ah, no offense, Suze."

"Ah, it's okay," Suzie replied. "I _can_ be a bit bad whenever I get cranky."

The two boys got the door off of Sugar.

"Finally!" Sugar said in relief.

"You okay, cous?" Eddy asked.

"I'll be fine as long as I have some fried chicken." Sugar replied.

"Whatever... Anyway, the publicity the Phantom has generated has been fantastic," Brick then said. "We're expecting our highest ratings ever."

Velma glanced as Brick shut the door behind him.

"Come on, let me show you the projections." Brick said to Brianna, Daphne, Fred, and Trent.

The four teens smiled and followed Brick as well as Sugar chasing them down angrily.

"Hey, there, Mr. Host!" Sugar glared. "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

"Hey, guys, I wanna go to the sound room." Velma said.

"Why?" Suzie asked.

"There's something I want to check out." Velma replied.

* * *

The others followed Velma to the Sound Room.

"This should be good." Suzie commented.

"Hey, look. The microphone is still on." Alan pointed out.

Velma hummed as they looked at the computer screen. "So this would be heard on the stage. Interesting." she then observed.

"So, what do we do now?" Tom asked.

"We gotta talk to KT about this, let's head down to the control room." Velma suggested.

They went down to the control room to talk to KT.

KT looked over as they came in and told him what they needed.

"Do you keep the footage all the cameras in here shoot?" Velma asked.

"Well, of course," KT replied. "There's a whole digital database on the server."

"Could we look through it?" Velma asked.

"Sure, but there's like 2,000 hours of footage in there." KT replied.

"Oh, man," Velma frowned to that. "Now there's no way I'm gonna have time to go see the soap diamond."

"We don't Tom and I stay here with you to give you some help?" Alan suggested.

"Sure, if you want to." Velma smiled to that.

"We insist," Alan smiled back. "It might be more fun this way."

"All right, Alan and Tom can stay here with the Phantom while the rest of us get ready for the show tonight." Henry suggested.

Then everyone minus Tom, Alan, and Velma got ready for the show.

* * *

A limo pulled up and a man opened the door, and out came Chrissy down the red carpet. Barb and Lance joined her as they were dressed up and linked arms, following after Chrissy.

"I don't like them, Uncle Bob." Stacey said as she rode on his shoulders as they cameo'd, yet again.

"Neither do I, kid," Bob replied. "They're worse than Samantha and Linda used to be before you all became friends. By the way, when are we getting our own story again?"

"Get lost, you nobodies!" Chrissy glared as she pushed Bob and Stacey out of the way.

Barb and Lance then walked off together.

"Where did Kasey run off to now?" Lance complained.

"I thought you had her?" Barb replied.

"I thought you did." Lance shrugged.

"She's with that Alexandra girl again which she isn't allowed to see." Chrissy spoke up.

"We'll take care of this later." Barb scowled.

"I can take care of it, if you know what I mean." Lance told them with a smirk.

Barb and Chrissy also had evil smirks. They soon went inside to keep up appearances.

"Talent Star was starting to get kinda old, but this Phantom thing has really spiced it up." Flo said as she came in with Nick.

"If the Phantom shows up, we might really see someone get hurt." Eustace said to his wife with a small smirk.

"Oh! I hope, I hope, I hope!" Muriel smiled and clapped out of excitement.

* * *

 ** _Back at the hotel..._**

"Kasey, are you ready?" Alexandra asked.

"You didn't have to buy me a dress." Kasey said as she was getting dressed.

"It's the least I can do," Alexandra replied. "You deserve so much better, Kasey."

Kasey came out, wearing a blue single-strapped dress with black pumps. Her hair was down and pulled back in a pink headband.

"Are the shoes all right?" Alexandra asked.

Kasey tried to walk, but she stumbled and fell into her arms.

"How about some flats instead?" Alexandra then suggested.

Kasey nodded as Alexandra handed her black flats. Kasey put them on, felling much better.

"Better?" Alexandra asked.

"Much... Thanks, Alexandra." Kasey smiled for the first time in what felt like her entire life.

"You're welcome," Alexandra smiled back. "Come on, we better go."

They were walking down to the opera house and saw Shaggy dressed Scooby like an old man.

"What the-?" Alexandra asked.

"Shh! You saw nothing." Shaggy said to Alexandra.

"Oh, brother, do I even want to know?" Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone." Shaggy told her.

Alexandra rolled her eyes again and took Kasey to the opera house. Shaggy and Scooby went over their plan as Shaggy helped Scooby act like an old man. Kasey looked around as she went inside with Alexandra, feeling close with her as they had a really good bond together so far.

"There she is... That little wench..." Barb said to herself.

"We'll get rid of her and her new friend." Lance told his wife with a grin.

Barb then grinned back to that.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Talent Star Finals, I'm your host, the man: Brick Pimiento!" Brick smiled as he came on stage as the crowd applauded him. "And now I'm sure you've heard we've had some trouble."

There were then images of the Phantom behind him.

"Mm-hmm, terrible business. Terrible. Because of this so-called Phantom, we're down to just a few acts," Brick continued before showing the contestants on the screen behind him. "Emma... Blake and Jones... Smith and McCord... And Chrissy! Fantastic. By the end of the show tonight, one will be crowned this year's Talent Star. The others receive a year's supply of Fudge-a-Roni: Fudge-a Roni, the great taste of fudge with the convenience of roni."

A woman presented the product on stage before she soon walked off while Shaggy and Scooby looked excited.

"As you know, on Talent Star, you decide the winner. You can vote by text or online," Brick informed before the show would begin. "Your votes will be tallied in real time, and displayed on this scoreboard. And now, going out live all over the world, I give you Chrissy!"

"This is not fair!" Sugar cried. " _I_ should be up there!"

Chrissy came on stage, singing her song 'Homewrecker'. Barb grinned backstage before giving a thumb's up as she used her cell phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was in her dressing room, brushing her hair before she would have her turn. Unknown to her, the Phantom was going into her dressing room, trying to grab her violin until...

"Not so fast, you scum!" Knight Wolf called out.

Fred and Daphne came over and grabbed him.

"You were right, Emma," Trent smiled. "You do make better bait than Fred and Daphne."

"And we even got Knight Wolf to help out!" Brianna added.

The Phantom soon got out of Fred's grip and ran out the door.

"Hey, stop!" Knight Wolf glared.

Scooby and The Phantom screamed at each other. The Phantom then turned around and knocked over himself and Shaggy. The others went over to them Knight Wolf pulled off the mask, revealing the villain to be Lance.

"Lance Damon!" Brianna gasped.

"Of course..." Knight Wolf glared. "Who else would be so persistent in wanting Chrissy to win?"

"So it was you all along when it wasn't Mel?" Fred added.

"Ugh. I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling kids-...and your nosy old guy?" Lance glared until he glanced at Scooby.

"Dad, I just have one question before you to jail, and that question is... 'Why'?" Kasey soon spoke up. "Why don't you love me? You weren't like that until you and Mom found out that Chrissy had a singing talent!"

"You just weren't perfect enough." Lance replied.

"But why did you guys have to be so mean to me?" Kasey asked. "What did I ever do wrong? You could've at least loved me or cared about me, but all you would do was just keep me locked behind closed doors like I was just a servant, and not even your daughter! You're not parents, you and Mom are just bullies, and Chrissy's going to be worse when she grows up like you awful people!"

Lance glared at her and then he slapped her across the face which made everyone gasp.

"I tried to be perfect for you, Dad!" Kasey cried with tears streaming down her face. "I tried to please you and Mom, but you just shrugged me off like I was a bug! I'm sorry that I wasn't perfect! I'm sorry that I was born this way!"

Alexandra soon grabbed Lance's arm, putting it behind his back with a glare. "You're a real monster, Lance Damon."

"Monster? Ha! The only monster I see around here is you, you little freak!" Lance retorted.

"Oh, are you trying to make me angry?" Alexandra replied. "That's not a very smart thing to do. Then again, you're not a very smart man."

"Why should I even pay attention to a daughter who's not even mine?" Lance glared towards Kasey.

Kasey looked down, not saying anything.

"Wait, are you saying that she was adopted?" Eddy asked, referring to Kasey.

 _"I'm her_ step-father, and Chrissy is her _half_ -sister," Lance explained. "Barb was pregnant when I met her, she couldn't remember who the father was, but her mother threw her out. We met each other later on, and decided to have a life together."

"That'd be so romantic if you two weren't such jerks." Alexandra replied.

"If only I knew who my real father was, then Mom wouldn't have met you, then I wouldn't have so many problems, Dad!" Kasey glared. "Or should I say 'Lance'?!"

"Well, good luck with that-OW!" Lance replied.

Alexandra kept bending his arm.

"Cut that out!" Lance replied.

"Karma's a pain, isn't it?" Alexandra replied coldly.

"Ow! Ow!" Lance glared in pain. "You're breaking my arm, you little freak! Knock it off!"

"I hope I am, now you'll know what it feels like to get hurt and pushed around." Alexandra replied.

The officers came by and put handcuffs on Lance.

"We'll take care of this, ma'am." The cop told Alexandra.

"Thank you, officers." Alexandra replied.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Kasey asked.

"We might have to put you in a foster home." The cop replied.

"Wait a minute," Alexandra said. "Don't do that because I'm going to adopt her."

"Really?" Kasey gasped in surprise to that.

"Yes." Alexandra nodded.

Kasey smiled to that.

"Is that really what you want?" The cop asked Alexandra.

"Yes, it is." Alexandra replied.

"There's just one thing," The cop said. "You must go to court with her to gain her custody so you can legally adopt her."

"Fine by me," Alexandra replied. "I'll go when Talent Star is over."

"All right." The cop said to her.

"Let's go, fella." The other cop said as he took Lance away.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Lance cried out.

"Blake and Jones, you're on in 30 seconds!" Dewey warned Fred and Daphne.

Alexandra smirked and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Brianna asked.

"I think I'm going to scare Barb and Chrissy out of their wits," Alexandra replied. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

* * *

"Gah!" Dewey suddenly yelped.

"Darn, these darn newfangled kids." Shaggy smiled nervously.

"Ugh... Your grandfather smells like a dog." Dewey said to Shaggy as he sprayed his bottle.

"Yeah? Well, you smell like lemons!" Shaggy replied.

"It's the hand sanitzer." Dewey replied before walking away.

"Hmm... Lemons..." Knight Wolf said as she was getting an idea. "Shaggy, you said that the Phantom smelled like lemons too, didn't you?"

"Yeah?" Shaggy remembered.

"What does that tell you?" Knight Wolf replied.

"Like, let's go after him!" Shaggy suggested.


	10. Chapter 10

Chrissy smiled to the audience and went backstage. "One side, doofus!" she then pushed Brick out of the way. "I killed it back there."

"Heh, yeah, fantastic," Brick replied. "Uh, by the way, they just arrested your dad, ciao."

Chrissy then threw down her microphone in a fit.

"Sweetheart, Daddy's in trouble." Barb said to her daughter.

"I told that pinhead to watch his step, idiots!" Chrissy huffed. "It's all Kasey's fault too!"

They heard some laughter and turned around to see Alexandra leaning against the wall with a smirk as her eyes were turning green.

"You shouldn't be up here, you moron!" Chrissy complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Eh, what do I care? Not really," Alexandra replied. "You're terrible people who should be in jail with Lance."

"She told you about our plan, didn't she?!" Barb glared, referring to Kasey.

"It's none of your business, because as of right now, she's not apart of your family anymore," Alexandra replied. "I'm going to adopt her."

"Once you go to court, that is." Kasey said.

"Oh, but of course," Alexandra replied. "I'll be the sister you deserve, Kasey."

Kasey smiled softly to that.

"You ruined everything for us!" Barb glared.

"Lance was a monster, and so are you two, but allow me to show you a real monster." Alexandra replied as her eyes turned green as she got down on her knees as she was beginning to change.

Kasey looked up.

"Could one of you keep an eye on Kasey for me for a minute?" Alexandra asked the others who were there.

Henry soon came by and took a hold of Kasey to keep her away from Alexandra right now.

"W-W-What's going on?!" Chrissy yelped.

"I-I-I don't know, she's changing!" Barb replied.

Alexandra shook as she turned into her She-Hulk form, glaring towards Chrissy and Barb. Chrissy soon screamed.

"Get back away from us, you monster!" Barb cried out.

"Oh, you think I'm a monster?" Alexandra snarled as she grabbed Barb and Chrissy. "With the way YOU TREAT KASEY?!"

"Well, maybe if she didn't exist to us." Chrissy defended.

Alexandra growled as she grabbed Barb and Chrissy like dolls.

"Please, let us go!" Barb cried out. "We'll do whatever you want!"

Alexandra just glared to them.

"Remember, Alex, don't kill them." Henry replied.

Alexandra nodded to her boyfriend.

"Kasey, honey, do you want to help Mommy?" Barb asked.

Kasey looked down, not saying anything.

"What about your favorite sister?" Chrissy added.

Kasey turned around, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Hello? Hey, loser, I'm talking to you!" Chrissy then glared.

Kasey just ignored them.

"Look, how about you put us down, and we'll leave?" Barb suggested to Alexandra.

"No." Alexandra growled.

"Are you going to kill us?" Barb asked.

"I not evil like you." Alexandra glanced towards them coldly.

"W-W-What are you gonna do to us?" Chrissy asked.

"I never want to see you two again." Alexandra growled to Barb and Chrissy.

"Okay. Okay. We'll leave you alone, so how about you put us down and we'll be on our way?" Barb suggested.

"If I see you again or near Kasey, I won't be responsible for my actions, GOT IT?!" Alexandra glared.

"You got it, now how about putting us down?" Barb asked.

"Do you promise?" Alexandra glared.

"Are you gonna put us down?" Chrissy asked.

"PROMISE ME FIRST!" Alexandra replied.

"We promise! We promise! Right, Chrissy?!" Barb replied.

"Yeah, Mom!" Chrissy nodded quickly.

Alexandra looked into their eyes and soon dropped the mother and daughter on the floor, and then held out a pen with some paper.

"What's this?" Barb asked.

"Legal binds that will allow Alexandra to adopt me." Kasey replied.

"You're leaving this family?" Chrissy asked.

"Darn right I am," Kasey scoffed. "I don't wanna be treated like your personal pack mule anymore."

Alexandra handed the forms. Barb soon took the paper and signed her name since she had to, and wrote her husband's name as he was taken away before shaking hands with Alexandra, and now all they had to do was go to court to make the adoption official.

"I'll call the best lawyer I know," Henry said to his girlfriend. "Harvey Birdman!"

"Can we go now?" Barb asked.

Alexandra roared in their faces which made them run away from her.

"Thanks, Alexandra." Kasey said.

"You're welcome." Alexandra replied as she soon turned around and returned back to normal.

"You think I should call Juniper Lee's cousin too?" Henry asked. "She's a law student, and she loves coming to court for experience like whenever Harvey Birdman has a case."

"That would be a good idea." Alexandra nodded in agreement.

"All right, Alex, I'll be glad to help." Henry smiled.

Alexandra smiled back to her boyfriend.

* * *

"Fantastic, Chrissy, just fantastic," Brick said. "Wow, look at those numbers. Up next, Blake and Jones."

Fred and Daphne went to the center stage and started playing their song.

"I swear, Fred and Daphne have been crazy about each other since the first time I met them in Coolsville Elementary." Brianna said to Trent.

"They make quite a pair, don't they?" Trent commented.

"Big time." Brianna nodded.

"Kinda like you and me." Trent replied.

"In a way, yeah." Brianna blushed to that.

"Hey, like, where's Dewey?" Shaggy then asked.

"I don't know," Emma replied. "He's supposed to be here?"

"Where the heck is Dewey?" Brick asked.

"Like, nobody knows!" Shaggy replied.

"Well, wherever he is, he's still wearing his headset," Brick said. "I can hear him. He's breathing hard. Sounds like he's running and muttering. Something about soap, but that's what he's always talking about so..."

"Can I borrow this? Thanks!" Shaggy said as he took Brick's headset before running off with Scooby.

"Hey, you!" Brick called out, pointing to Collette. "Yes. Get me another earpiece, and a latte. Yeah, yeah, fantastic."

"Come on, Scoob, we gotta get to Dewey's office!" Shaggy told Scooby as they ran off together.

* * *

They went to Dewey's office and there was a book about the soap diamond.

"Soap?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah. That's what he's talking about," Shaggy replied. "The soap diamond. It's right around the corner."

They ran out of the office to warn the others as they ran around the corner, and then they bumped into Johnny and Anne Maria.

"Hey! Watch the hair." Johnny warned.

"Sorry, but Dewey is the Phantom and he's gonna steal the soap diamond!" Shaggy replied.

"You sure?" Anne Maria asked them.

"It has to be true!" Shaggy replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get him!" Johnny replied.

"Come on then!" Shaggy replied.

* * *

They then went over to the control room where KT, Velma, Alan, and Tom are in.

"What the heck are you guys doing in here?" KT asked them.

"Guys, you'll never believe what we found, but it's footage of-" Alan was about to tell them as he held up a disc.

"No time!" Shaggy replied. "Dewey! Phantom! Soap diamond!" he then grabbed Velma's arm before running with her and Scooby.

"Wait, what?" Tom asked.

"No time to explain, kid!" Johnny said as he grabbed Tom's arm and took off.

Anne Maria grabbed Alan's arm and ran off, following her boyfriend, then soon enough, Shaggy and Scooby told the others about Dewey.

"Dewey is the Phantom too!" Shaggy soon said.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked them.

"Yes." Shaggy nodded.

"He told the police to assign everyone they have here," Velma informed. "He must have done that so no one would be watching the mineralogical society. This way."

Everyone followed Velma, but Alexandra pulled back her boyfriend.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea," Alexandra said to him. "To the dressing room!"

The two teens went to the dressing room.

"So, what's the plan?" Henry asked his girlfriend.

"Remember what I said about you being a good phantom?" Alexandra prompted.

"Yeah?" Henry replied.

"You're gonna get your wish." Alexandra told him.

Henry thought about it for a minute and nodded in agreement.

"All right, you ready then?" Alexandra asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Henry replied.

Alexandra handed the Phantom costume to her boyfriend who then put it on.

"This is going to be a great adventure." Alexandra smiled to Henry.

"Yeah, especially with you." Henry smiled back.

Alexandra blushed to that. The others soon kept running as they went to get Dewey.

* * *

"Is he saying anything?" Fred asked Shaggy.

"Oh, I can hear traffic. He's outside," Shaggy said as he listened to the earpiece. "Like, he just said 'Got it'. We might be too late."

They went to the back door and looked to see Dewey went out of the Mineral Logical Society with the soap diamond.

"There he is!" Flip pointed out.

"Dewey!" Fred called out as they came out in the middle of the road.

"Uh... Uh... I am the Phantom!" Dewey replied, trying to disguise his voice. "I know nothing of this Dewey!"

"Dude, we know it's you," Shaggy said. "You're still wearing your headset."

"Huh? Oh, darn!" Dewey said as he took off his headset until he heard some laughter right behind him.

Everyone gasped in shock as they saw another Phantom jump down right in front of Dewey.

"What the-?!" Eddy yelped.

"Another Phantom!" Nazz added.

"But how?!" Ella gasped. "Maybe it's my prince charming finally come to rescue me." she then smiled hopefully.

Sugar scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"The Phantom... No... That's impossible!" Dewey gasped as he backed up.

The Phantom came closer towards Dewey, holding out his hand for the soap diamond.

"The Phantom is helping us!" Suzie told the others.

"Is it Steve?" Brianna wondered.

"Could be." Suzie shrugged.

Dewey then backed up and ran away from the Phantom. The Phantom soon stomped towards Dewey, throwing off the man's balance slightly.

"Get back! You hear me?!" Dewey replied.

The Phantom glared and grabbed the rails of the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" Dewey demanded.

The Phantom soon broke them off.

"You're not human!" Dewey screamed to that. "I know that the Phantom can't do that! Just what are you?!"

"If anyone's a monster around here, it's you, Dewey Ottoman." The Phantom scowled.

"Look. What's over there?" Dewey asked before he then ran down the stairs, but unfortunately for him, he stepped on his cape which made him fall down the stairs and the soap diamond fell out of his hands.

"The soap diamond!" Velma cried out.

"I knew it!" Tom glared.

Scooby went over and grabbed the soap diamond by his mouth.

"NO!" Dewey yelled out.

The Phantom soon grabbed Dewey by his ankle.

"Let go of me, you brute!" Dewey demanded. "I'll sue you for everything you're worth!"

"I don't think so!" The Phantom replied.

"Then try a little pepper spray!" Dewey glared as he then sprayed pepper spray in his face.

This made the Phantom touch his face a little, but this also dropped Dewey in the air.

"That was kind of stupid." Tom said about Dewey.

Dewey then landed on top of the car.

"Way to go, Scooby Doo!" Shaggy smiled.

"That was awesome." Brianna added as she petted the Great Dane.

* * *

The headlights of Dewey's car turned on and he drove off to hit the gang.

"I want that diamond!" Dewey glared.

They soon began to run and that made the Phantom chase after Dewey.

"Every man for himself!" Eddy called out.

"I should've been in the finals!" Sugar complained as she began to cry which made everyone, minus Ella, roll their eyes.

"Sugar..." Ella said before glaring. "Cut the crap."

Everyone gasped as sweet and friendly Ella said something mean. Even Sugar looked shocked.

"He is still right behind you guys!" Nazz panicked.

"I can't go on much longer, I'm getting tired!" Mimi cried out.

"It's gonna be okay, Mimi, just a little further!" Nazz told her.

Mimi nodded and tried to run a little bit faster to catch up with the group. Eventually, she yelped as she tripped, falling onto her knees.

"Mimi!" Scooter gasped to her sister.

"Oh, no!" Mimi yelped as she looked up and Dewey's car was about to hit her.

ZOOM! Mimi blinked and looked around before looking up. The Phantom helped her out before she could get hit, moving her out of the way, but got hit instead by the car.

"Ooh!" Some of the others winced.

Dewey grabbed the diamond and laughed as he turned around and drove off.

"Oh, my gosh! Is he okay?!" Daphne cried out.

The Phantom soon stood up, unharmed from the car collision.

"Thank you for saving me, but who are you underneath that mask?" Mimi asked.

The Phantom shook his head as he wasn't going to tell her right now.

"Aww..." Mimi pouted to that.

"Rats! I wanted to know too." Eddy added.

The Phantom soon kept going after Dewey.

"I feel like the answer might be closer than you guys think." Alexandra said to them.

"We gotta help him," Fred said. "Come on, to the Mystery Machine!"

"To the Chan Van!" Alexandra added.

"Come on, Johnny, we gotta help 'em in my car!" Anne Maria added.

"You have a car?" Johnny asked.

Anne Maria glanced at him as he seemed to forget.

"Oh... Right..." Johnny smiled. "I knew that."

* * *

Everyone then went into their respective vehicles and chased down after Dewey.

"After him!" Johnny called out.

"No problem." Anne Maria smirked.

* * *

Alexandra drove the Chan Van with The Chan Clan and Kasey while Fred drove the Mystery Machine with Mystery Inc, Eddy, Nazz, Sugar, Ella, Sky, and Jessie.

"This is a nice van." Kasey smiled.

"Isn't it though?" Alexandra smiled back. "It feels so homey in here."

"There's Dewey!" Stanley pointed out.

"And Scooby is with him!" Alan added.

"Punch it, Alex!" Stanley told the black-haired girl.

"You got it, and don't call me Alex!" Alexandra replied as she drove the Chan Van closer to Dewey's car and hit the back of it.

Dewey grunted and glared to that from his car. "You darn kids!"

"Aren't you supposed to say 'meddling kids'?" Stanley replied.

"Stanley, please..." Suzie sighed to her brother.

"Well, it's true." Stanley replied innocently.

"Ugh." Suzie just rolled her eyes.

Luckily, Scooby grabbed the soap diamond and landed in the Mystery Machine. Dewey growled, trying to chase them down, but he hit a truck with pink slime and the slime landed on him.

"It looks like Dewey has been slimed! Get it?!" Stanley laughed.

Alexandra just rolled her eyes at the corny joke. Dewey soon drove out of the slime and kept driving.

"Man, he doesn't quit." Kasey commented.

Dewey soon had a crazy look on his face as he chased after the groups.

"Raggy, he's gaining on us!" Scooby panicked.

Fred looked out the window before the van began to speed up as Dewey chased right behind the Mystery Machine.

"We gotta help them." Mimi said.

"And that's what I plan to do," Alexandra replied as she rolled down the window. "Scooby! Hand me the soap diamond! I'm gonna let him chase us to save you guys some time!"

"You sure?" Scooby asked.

"Don't worry, I got this." Alexandra replied.

"Rokay!" Scooby said before tossing her the soap diamond.

"Thanks!" Alexandra said before smirking. "Hey, Dewey, look at what I got!"

Dewey growled and now chased after The Chan Van.

"Come and get us, sucker!" Alexandra laughed.

"I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't messed with me!" Dewey glared.

"Too late for that!" Alexandra smirked.

"Why, you!" Dewey glared. "Well, I never!"

"Well, I _always_!" Alexandra smirked.

The Phantom looked around to find Dewey. He looked down to see that Dewey was now chasing the Chan Van.

"Oh, Alexandra, I hope you know what you're doing." Tom groaned as they were being chased.

"Trust me, I got this." Alexandra reassured him.

"Like I said, I hope you know what you're doing." Tom replied.

Dewey grinned as he was hitting the back of the Chan Van. Alexandra smirked as that was exactly what she wanted. The Chan Van then took a sharp turn into an alley, passing trash cans, and Dewey soon hit them since he didn't react in time to avoid them.

The trash soon crashed on him, much to his dismay. "Eww! Icky!" But that didn't stop them as he continued to chase them down.

"He is still chasing us!" Anne cried out.

"Hey! Throw it over here!" Anne Maria called out to Alexandra.

Alexandra nodded and threw it to the Jersey Shore Reject girl.

* * *

"I... GOT IT!" Anne Maria smiled.

"Great catch, Anne!" Johnny smiled to his younger girlfriend.

"Great," Anne Maria smiled back. "Now, we just-" she then looked over and screamed.

Johnny screamed too as Dewey was now right in front of them.

"Gotcha!" Dewey smirked.

"Not anymore, you don't!" Anne Maria replied as she swerved around him and continued to drive ahead.

Flames seemed to come around as trails behind the car.

"What the heck?!" Dewey asked once he saw the flames.

"Whoops... Must've overdone it." Anne Maria whispered to herself because she knew that her secret gem did that.

"Come back with my diamond, you brats!" Dewey growled.

"No, I don't think we will!" Anne Maria mocked.

Dewey growled and started chasing after Johnny and Anne Maria.

"Like, I can't watch!" Shaggy panicked.

Scooby then covered Shaggy's eyes.

"Like, thanks, Scoob." Shaggy then said.

"Nyah, nyah, you can't get us!" Johnny laughed like a child while Dewey drove after them.

"I'm gonna make you regret that you... You... Poser!" Dewey glared.

"Poser?" Johnny replied.

"Oh, did you just call my Johnny a poser?" Anne Maria glared. "You best not say such a thing!"

"What? I'll say it again," Dewey replied. "Poser, poser poser, poser, POSER!"

"You want a mouthful with no teeth?" Johnny threatened.

"Here, catch!" Anne Maria called out as she threw the soap diamond back at Fred who then caught it.

* * *

"Thanks." Fred replied.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Dewey glared as he now chased after the Mystery Machine.

"There's no way we can lose him." Fred said to the others.

"He's just too fast!" Eddy added.

"Watch out!" Nazz cried out.

"I oughta sock that clown." Johnny growled about Dewey.

Fred looked over as he was about to drive against a bridge that was going up, breaking from the other side.

"We'll never make it!" Nazz cried out.

Sugar then hugged her cousin in fright.

"You're crushing my spine!" Eddy grunted.

"Oh, dear. Oh, my." Ella frowned.

Fred, however, was determined and he kept driving.

* * *

Dewey soon rammed up behind the Mystery Machine, and it was close to the edge. Dewey soon jumped from his car onto the Mystery Machine as the van began to tilt. Alexandra and Anne Maria brought their vehicles to the bridge as well.

"Hold it right there." Dewey said as he opened back of the Mystery Machine.

"That's a pretty good suggestion right there." Eddy commented.

Jessie whimpered nervously. Dewey pulled out his duster and pulled out a sword from it, making Nazz screamed in fright. Soon enough Alexandra, Kasey, The Chan Clan, Johnny, and Anne Maria came out of their vehicles and went behind Dewey who noticed them too and pointed his sword at them.

"Don't come any closer," Dewey warned. "I've had enough of you brats too."

"You're not hurting anyone, Ottoman!" Johnny glared, looking competent for once.

"Quiet, or I'll slice your hair into pieces and make you bald!" Dewey threatend.

"Not the hair, man," Johnny said as he touched his hair. "Nobody touches the hair, except for Mama and Annie."

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll back off then." Dewey glared.

"I know karate, pal." Johnny glared back.

"Stay back!" Dewey demanded. "Now, I killed the Phantom, and now I'll destroy you!"

"You're not my boss!" Johnny glared.

"Now stay back, all of you!" Dewey told them all.

Everyone looked either scared or glared at Dewey.

"Don't come and closer." Dewey warned them all.

A rumbling sound was then heard which shook the bridge.

"What the heck was that?!" Dewey asked.

"It wasn't my stomach." Sugar said.

"I think it might be your doom." Kasey said to Dewey.

"All right, who's trying to punk me as you kids these days say?" Dewey demanded.

"Who said that anyone was punking you?" Alexandra smirked.

Dewey glared at her and then looked around.

"Hi, there." Alexandra smirked.

"Well, nobody can stop me! You hear me? Nobody!" Dewey replied.

"We'll see about that." A voice replied.

Dewey turned around to see The Phantom sitting on the rail. "No, that's impossible!" he then called out. "I ran you over, I killed you!"

"You thought you killed me, but you are the one who is dead wrong." The Phantom replied darkly.

"That is impossible!" Dewey glared. "No matter... I will get rid of you first!" He then tackled him with his sword to his neck and the other hand trying to grab his mask. "Now, let's see who you really are."

The Phantom soon kicked him square in the face, knocking the man backwards. "Let me tell you something," he then glared. "Don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry."

"Does it look like I care?" Dewey retorted.

"You should, because it'll make you seem small." The Phantom warned.

"What's that supposed to-" Dewey rolled his eyes until he saw the Phantom seemed to grow bigger. "...Mean?"

"Whoa, Mama!" Johnny gasped.

"Jeepers!" Daphne added.

"Holy, cow!" Anne Maria yelped.

"I tried to warn you, but now you've done it, you bad man!" The Phantom growled to Dewey.

"How...? This is impossible!" Dewey cried out. "Just what are you?!"

The Phantom soon grabbed a hold of him and held him in the air while roaring like a monster.

"What _are_ you?" Dewey asked as he looked into the figure's eyes to see that they were green behind the mask.

"A friend who is going to help the friends in need, and you, sir, are no friend of mine." The Phantom growled. He then threw him on the ground with a growl.

"Ow!" Dewey groaned.

"By the way, that is the cleanest sword I've ever seen." Brianna commented.

"Thank you. Now I'll take that bag," Dewey replied until he saw that everybody was gone. "Huh?"

"That guy is jumpier than a rattlesnake in a peanut barrel," Sugar commented. "Wait... What?"

Everyone was sneaking away from Dewey and went towards the edge of the bridge and Dewey suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"How did he do that?" Johnny asked.

Anne Maria just shrugged.

"Surprised, huh?" Dewey smirked. "I showed that monster."

"The only monster I see is _you_!" Ella glared at Dewey.

"You better watch your tongue, little girl!" Dewey glared back. "In fact, you're coming with me!"

Ella yelped as Dewey grabbed her and put the sword against her neck.

"The bag... Hand it over and the girl will live." Dewey threatened.

"Hmm..." Sugar paused like she had to think about it.

"SUGAR!" Everyone else called out.

"What?" Sugar asked.

"Why do you want this diamond so badly, anyway?" Sky asked.

"I need it to complete my collection of cleanliness themed treasures," Dewey replied. "I've already stolen the Ammonia Lisa and the Sponge of Turin."

"You fiend! And you didn't share them with me!" Eddy complained.

"Eddy!" Everyone else called out.

"What? I was just saying!" Eddy shrugged.

"Not a good time, Eddy." Sky told him.

"All right, all right, jeez." Eddy replied.

"You're not gonna keep that soap diamond for long, Dewey!" Sky glared.

"Just try and stop me, if you dare!" Dewey glared back. "Besides, nobody is gonna stop me, not even that monster!"

"So, you were that guy who stole the other artifacts." Anne then crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh! But you need three things to make a collection, three things! Two is just book-ends!" Dewey replied.

The others just glared at him while some of them looked a bit scared.

"Now give me the bag!" Dewey demanded.

"Forget it!" Trent replied.

"Then you must want this girl to die." Dewey said as he put the sword closer against Ella who let out a whimper.

"You want it? Go get it!" Trent smirked, dropping the bag with the soap diamond in it, knowing Dewey would go after it.

Dewey yelped and soon jumped after it, and Ella nearly lost her balance and was about to fall with him.

"Oh, crap! Ella!" Brianna cried out.

"Oh, well. Let's get out of here." Sugar shrugged.

Brianna soon jumped down a bit and soon swooped down and helped Ella. "You okay?" she asked the fairy tale princess.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ella replied. "Wow, you're fast!"

"No more faster than you probably." Brianna smiled as she carried Ella in safety.

"Rats!" Sugar complained.

"Where did Dewey go?" Nazz asked.

"It looks like Dewey has taken up dumpster diving." Suzie pointed out.

* * *

Dewey landed in a dump boat.

"I think that's a better punishment for him than jail." Sky smirked.

"Garbage. Unclean. Unclean. Ew, ew, ew!" Dewey shuddered in disgust. "But I got the diamond. Oh, the soap diamond, gotta find it, gotta find it, ugh. Heh, I've got it."

"So he thinks." Alexandra commented.

Brianna soon came back up to the others with Ella.

"Thanks, you guys," Ella smiled. "I'm so happy, I could sing!"

"Augh!" Sugar complained.

"Glad that you're all safe." The Phantom told them all.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" Eddy complained. "Who are you?!"

"As long as you don't flip out." The Phantom told them.

"We won't." Everyone minus Alexandra promised.

"Come on, come on, already!" Eddy replied.

Alexandra put her hand over his mouth to shut him up which made him muffle a bit. The Phantom soon removed his cloak and looked over as he was none other than Henry Chan.

"Henry?!" Stanley asked.

" _He_ was the Phantom?" Nazz blinked.

"Even I didn't see that one coming." Velma commented.

"It's the least I can do for my friends." Henry replied.

"Henry, old buddy, how could you do this?" Eddy asked. "You just wanted the soap diamond for yourself, didn't you?"

Everyone else then groaned to that.

"No, I just didn't want you guys to get hurt from any psycho phantoms, so what better way to do it than this?" Henry replied.

"You were always so smart and thoughtful." Alexandra smiled as she hugged Henry, gratefully.

"Well, it was _your_ idea." Henry reminded her with a smile back.

Alexandra blushed to that as Henry went over and put the cloak back on and walked over to the others as they looked down at Dewey who was looking for the soap diamond. Alexandra waved to him and waited for him with the others.

"You really like my brother, don't you, Alexandra?" Suzie asked.

"Oh, Suzie..." Alexandra sighed. "I don't like Henry, I _love_ him."

"He looks really happy," Suzie replied. "I've never seen him this happy before."

"He treats me like I'm important, unlike Alan." Alexandra nodded.

"Uh, wasn't Alan in love with Josie?" Suzie reminded.

Alexandra then gave her a look.

"Sorry." Suzie said sheepishly.

"He's a great guy," Alexandra smiled. "You're very lucky to have him as a brother."

"He's always there for us whenever we need him." Suzie smiled back.

"He's an amazing guy..." Alexandra smiled. "I feel blessed to have met him."

"He is the best big brother we could ever have." Suzie nodded.

"Blah, blah, blah, best brother ever, whatever," Sugar rolled her eyes. "I just hope I can make more than Grand Supreme in the pageant this summer."

Suzie and Alexandra just rolled their eyes.

* * *

"I've got it!" Dewey laughed as he dug through the trash before finding something as he opened the bag only to find a dog biscuit and not the diamond. Yuck! A slobbery dog bone. Ugh."

"Ooh, too bad." Henry smirked as he took the real soap diamond out of his cloak.

Scooby laughed to that.

"Ah, tough break." Henry replied as he went to join the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Then the police came by on a boat to arrest Dewey.

"And I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling kids, and your filthy, germy dog." Dewey groused as he was being taken away.

"Yeah, yeah, like we haven't heard that one before." Brianna rolled her emerald eyes.

"And you're a monster!" Dewey pointed at Henry with a glare. "You hear me? A monster!"

Henry just glared in annoyance as Dewey was taken away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was playing her music with glee while the audience looked amazed at her wonderful ability. She then stopped and the audience clapped for her.

"Emma Gale, everyone. Fantastic. Just fantastic, heh," Brick chuckled as Emma finished. "Hey, look at those numbers. Oh, it's going to be close. Oh, it is going to be close, and the voting closes now!"

Emma, Daphne and Fred, Brianna and Trent all had the same numbers, but Chrissy didn't so she was eliminated.

"Fantastic. Fantastic. Unbelievable. It's three-way tie." Brick said as he rated the voting.

The audience then cheered to that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to need a tie-breaking encore performance," Brick told the audience with a big smile. "Right here tonight, right after these messages," he then glanced over and came to the Gale family. "This is-"

"Fantastic?" Emma guessed.

"Yes. A tie," Brick smiled. "Do you have another piece you can do?"

"Yeah, but Brianna, Daphne, Fred, and Trent." Emma replied.

"What about them?" Brick asked.

"They aren't here," Mike said. "They're chasing down another Phantom."

"Another?" Brick asked.

"Apparently this time it's Dewey." Meg replied.

"Heh, always knew there was something not right about that guy," Brick replied before pointing to Colette. "You. You're the new assistant director."

"Sir, you won't regret this!" Colette replied out of glee.

"Yeah. Don't care," Brick told her. "Emma's up after the break. We'll just hope Smith and McCord and Blake and Jones get back in time. And... Go!" he then walked away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bridge lowered on the road as the police were about to leave with Dewey.

"Smith, McCord, Blake, and Jones?" The officer asked.

"That's us," Trent replied. "We caught-"

"Dewey Ottoman," The officer replied. "Yeah, that Brick guy called, we know everything."

"Wicked." Brianna commented.

"Here's the soap diamond, officers." Henry said.

"Good work. Now, hop in," The officer replied before looking to Brianna, Daphne, Fred, and Trent. "You tied with the violin girl so you gotta do a tie-breaker. We'll take you back to the show."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Trent replied.

"Yes, I do!" The officer replied before smirking. "I got 50 bucks on you to win."

"Us or them?" Brianna replied.

"...Come in the van." The officer told them.

Everyone then got in the van and they were taken straight back to the opera house.

"So Dewey was the Phantom who 'faded away' in that stairwell." Velma said.

"How did he do that?" Shaggy asked.

"We checked the camera in the stairwell," Velma explained. "He had made a video loop of the empty stairwell, and spliced it into the camera feed."

"Of course," Daphne replied. "So when he ran in there-"

"He activated the loop with a remote, switching the view on the monitor to the empty stairwell, and making it look like he disappeared." Velma concluded with a smile.

"Very clever." Fred said.

"But guys you'll never believe what me, Tom, and Velma found when we went through all the backstage footages," Alan said as he pulled out a disc. "It's gonna blow your socks off."

"That sounds amazing." Sky replied.

"It is." Tom nodded.

"Man, I can't believe that you were the Phantom, Henry," Eddy said. "I thought that we were friends."

"Um... I'm sorry?" Henry replied.

"You heard me," Eddy said. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"You do know I'm not the evil Phantom, right?" Henry glanced at Eddy.

"How would I know?" Eddy shrugged.

Henry just gave him a deadpan look.

"Dummy." Alexandra muttered.

"Hey!" Eddy cried out.

Henry and Alexandra looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

* * *

Emma was playing her violin with ease as the audience watched her as she did an impressive solo to last through the tie-breaker before Fred and Daphne or Brianna and Trent would go after her.

"Fantastic, Emma, just fantastic, and look at those numbers," Brick said to Emma. "Now it's Smith and McCord's turn, but apparently they are not in the building, and the same goes for Blake and Jokes, so it looks like they forfeit their-"

"You can't bring that dog in here!" A certain voice snapped.

The audience turned around as that was right behind them.

"Hold it right there!" The security guard glared as he stopped the group from coming on stage once they came back.

"Hold it right there," The officer retorted, showing his badge. "That dog was instrumental in the apprehension of a dangerous felon."

"Uh, you can bring that dog in here." The security guard soon let Scooby go.

"I'm glad you saw it our way." Alexandra smirked.

"Come on, we have to make some arrangements." Velma said.

"Good idea," Alexandra added. "Henry? You know what to do."

Henry smirked and nodded as his eyes flashed green as he then went hiding in the shadows until the time is right.

"I'll see you later." Alexandra whispered.

"Don't wait up." Henry whispered back as he walked off.

* * *

"Sometimes I wish _I_ could pick the right guy for me." A teenage blonde girl sighed as twin boys seemed to be fighting over here.

"Mine!" A boy cried out.

"No, mine!" Another boy retorted.

"Oh, boy..." The teenage girl sighed to them.

"Uh, are you okay?" Alexandra asked the blonde girl.

"It's complicated." The blonde girl sighed.

"Um, who are you?" Alexandra asked.

"My name is April." The blonde girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you," Alexandra said. "My name is Alexandra Cabot."

"I feel like I've heard that name before..." April said. "Cabot...?"

"You might be thinking of my brother, Alexander," Alexandra replied. "Yeah, I used to travel with Josie and the Pussycats."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you now," April replied. "How come you're not with them anymore?" she then wondered.

"I left the group a couple of months ago," Alexandra said. "It's complicated, but I came back to school, and that's where I met my future boyfriend, Henry Chan."

"Hm... It sounds like a fairy tale..." April said. "Chan... As in Detective Chan?"

"The very same," Alexandra nodded. "Henry is his oldest son, and like I said, my boyfriend."

"Say... Aren't you a mean girl?" April soon asked.

"I was, but someone showed me a path for a different outlook on life; I owe her my life," Alexandra said. "If it wasn't for her, then I wouldn't be the girl I am today right now."

"Sounds like Monica," April huffed. "She's the beauty of the group, but she's very snotty about it."

"Who's Monica?" Alexandra asked.

"She's Skip and Augie's cousin." April said, pointing to a teenage girl with brown hair pulled back into a black headband wearing a mint green dress, a red scarf, and pink boots who rolled her eyes at the twin boys.

"Oh... I see..." Alexandra replied. "I'm sure we'll deal with her in the future... That is, if you'd like to be friends."

April smiled. "I would _love_ to be friends!"

Alexandra smiled back and shook hands with April.

"April, come over here and stop my cousins from fighting." Monica complained.

April sighed as she went off. Alexandra waved and soon went with the others as she made a new friend.

* * *

"Break a leg." Brianna told Fred and Daphne as they went to go first.

"Thanks, and good luck to you guys too." Fred replied.

Brianna smiled as she stood by Trent as Fred went on stage with Daphne.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Blake and Jones are here for their tie-breaker," Brick announced which made the crowd cheer until he looked over to the couple. "Where were you?"

"We caught another Phantom." Fred smiled.

"Fantastic, just fantastic," Brick replied. "How many does that make now?"

"Three." Fred replied.

"Four if you count the original Phantom." Daphne added.

"Call me Steve!" Steve smiled as he waved his hand from the audience.

"Fantastic work. Fantastic. Now, are you ready for your tie-breaker performance?" Brick replied.

"We have to do our song again?" Fred asked.

"Well, no, you have to do another song, heh. Grab your guitar, you're on," Brick told them before sending them backstage as he waved to the audience. "Blake and Jones, ladies and gentlemen. Aren't they fantastic?"

"I don't think they know any other songs." Trent said to Brianna.

"Wait a minute... Yes, they do." Brianna replied.

"What?" Trent asked.

"Trust me, they do, I know they got this." Brianna smiled to her boyfriend.

"Blake and Jones, ladies and gentlemen!" Brick announced.

Then everyone minus Fred, Daphne, Brianna, Trent, and Henry went to the control room.

"What is it now?" KT asked.

"You're going to help us with a little surprise." Velma said, taking out the disc.

Fred and Daphne then came on center stage, starting to play their new song.

"Oh, I love this song." Muriel smiled to Eustace.

They finished their song with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Well, I'll be darned." Trent commented.

"Yes, I knew that they would kiss sooner or later." Brianna added.

"You can say that again." Trent chuckled.

"Fantastic, great job," Brick smiled. "Now, let's all give it up for Smith and McCord!"

"Well, here it goes... Ready?" Trent smiled.

"Ready?" Brianna smiled back.

They soon went to walk on stage together. Meanwhile, someone was seen turning on the TV and smiled to see Talent Star with Brianna on screen, and this someone was none other than Adrian Seidelman who looked proud of Brianna.

"This goes out to all my friends and loved ones, and especially my darling Brianna for making this possible." Trent smiled as he came up to the microphone while he tuned his guitar.

Brianna smiled back and grabbed a microphone. The music began to play as a slow love ballad.

"Maybe baby you're the one for me, Baby maybe I'm the one for you, Holding hands forever, In this grand city~" Brianna soon sang her part of the song.

"Wow, who knew that Bri could sing so good?" Daphne smiled.

Fred didn't say anything, but wiped a tear from his eye.

"Maybe baby I could be yours~" Trent soon sang to Brianna. "Baby maybe you could be mine, Maybe dreams do come true~"

The crowd began to wave lighters and glow sticks around from the sweet song.

"Maybe~..." The two sang together. "Maybe we are destiny~"

"How can we know?~" Brianna sang.

"We'll never know~" Trent sang back.

"Unless we take... A chance~..." The two then sang together before ending the song.

The crowd cheered and clapped for them, even Fred and Daphne cheered for them. Brianna wiped her eyes with a smile as she waved with Trent before they came offstage together after their little love ballad.

* * *

"You guys were great." Daphne smiled as she hugged Brianna.

"Not as great as you and Fred." Brianna replied.

"Fantastic! Look at the scoreboard!" Brick beamed.

It seemed very close. Emma and her family waved from backstage with friendly smiles.

"Oh..." Brianna frowned. "They should really win this contest."

"I know... Wait a minute, I have an idea," Daphne replied. "You three, come with me, we're going back to center stage."

Daphne, Fred, Trent, and Brianna went back to the center stage much to everyone's confusion.

"Say, you guys know what bone a dog would never eat?" Daphne asked.

Fred looked confused, but decided to go along with this.

"I don't know, Daphne?" Brianna replied.

"A trombone!" Daphne said.

The four started to laugh at the corny joke. This made their numbers go down.

"Hey, guys, what vegetable do you get when you cross a dog and a rose?" Brianna asked.

"We don't know!" Trent smiled.

"A collie-flower!" Brianna said before laughing at her own joke along with the others.

The crowd groaned slightly as they didn't seem to enjoy this at all.

"Like, what the heck are they doing?" Shaggy asked.

"They're throwing the contest, so Emma can win, and her family can keep their farm." Velma replied.

"Oh, that is so sweet." Scooby smiled as he touched KT's shoulder.

Stanley laughed at the corny jokes, thinking they were funny. "Collie-Flower."

Some of the others rolled their eyes to that.

"Say, guys, what did the dog say to the tree?" Daphne asked.

"We dunno, Daphne!" Fred replied.

"Bark!" Daphne said.

The crowd soon got aggressive and started to boo at them. The four then waved and got off of the stage.

"Well, that was uncomfortable, heh," Brick then said. "All right. The voting closes... Now!"

Fred and Daphne's and Trent and Brianna's numbers went down, making Emma the winner.

"Fantastic, and the winner is Emma Gale!" Brick announced.

This made Brianna and Trent happy for the Gale family. Emma soon ran backstage to hug her parents before she came back to center stage with Brick.

"Congratulations, Emma. Fantastic. Just fantastic," Brick smiled as he shook hands with the girl. "And Blake, Jones, McCord, and Smith, you may not have won, but congratulations on catching all of the Phantoms. All of them, every last one."

"Not _all_ of them." Trent replied.

"He's right," Fred added before looking over to the camera. "Velma, roll the footage!"

KT pulled down the lever and the screen changed into Brick dressing up like the Phantom, laughing evilly. Brick smiled sheepishly and ran off backstage, only to be blocked by two officers. He then went to the other direction only to be stopped by another officer.

"Okay, he's heading your way," Alexandra said, talking through an earpiece. "You know what to do."

"You got it," Henry nodded as his eyes flashed green. "Let's see how he likes it to meet a real monster."

* * *

Brick headed towards the exit only to be stopped by a growl. "W-W-What was that?" he then stuttered as he looked around.

"You're next!" Henry snarled to Brick. "I should've known better than to trust you!"

"W-W-Who said that?!" Brick asked.

"Me." Henry replied.

"...Me who?" Brick replied back.

"Someone that you'll wish you never met!" Henry told him.

"Where are you?" Brick asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Henry replied.

"Well, yeah." Brick replied.

"Tell me something, have you ever met a monster before?" Henry asked.

"No?" Brick replied.

"Well, you're about to meet one, one who's very angry with you." Henry said.

"Well, come on out, already!" Brick demanded. "Unless you're the coward!"

Henry slowly came out while slowly changing to his own Hulk form to come right behind the TV show host.

"Well, come on out, coward!" Brick demanded.

Henry soon grabbed Brick and turned him around so that the host could see his Hulk Monster form.

"M-M-M-Monster!" Brick's eyes widened as he screamed.

Henry then grabbed a hold of Brick with a snarl.

"What do you want from me?!" Brick panicked.

"Henry no like host man!" Henry glared.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Brick replied.

"Henry send you away where you belong." Henry glared.

"No, don't please, this is not fantastic!" Brick cried out.

Henry just growled as he didn't care.

"Just don't kill me!" Brick begged.

"Henry no do that, but host will be punished properly with cops and me!" Henry replied.

"No, please, no, my reputation!" Brick cried out.

"Host lose that long time ago," Henry replied. "We go now." He then said.

"Come on, put me down and I'll give you a million dollars!" Brick begged.

Henry shook his head and came to find the police officers.


	12. Chapter 12

"April Stewart, huh?" Alexandra smiled to her new friend. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, April."

"You too, Alexandra," April smiled back. "We should really hang out sometime."

"You can meet my other best friends," Alexandra said. "They would love to meet you. Especially Justine, she just loves making new friends."

"Sure," April replied. "I'll be sure to visit. Um... You want the others to come with me?"

"Only if they want to," Alexandra said. "Your friends sure seem interesting."

"Yeah, but be careful around Monica," April warned. "She can be pretty mean."

"Hm... Mean girls..." Alexandra replied. "Yeah, I've known my share of mean girls when I first moved into Riverdale when I was a little girl."

"Oh?" April asked.

"Yep..." Alexandra nodded.

"I mean, I want to be her friend, but sometimes she ignores me and sometimes pretends that I don't exist." April replied.

"Hmm... Maybe I should do something about that." Alexandra smirked.

"Ooh, don't do anything rash!" April gasped.

"Aw, don't worry," Alexandra replied. "I'll see what I can do, you don't worry your pretty little head. You remind me of when I first met Melody."

"Please, it's okay, I'm not upset over it." April said.

"Yes, you are, I can see it in your eyes." Alexandra replied.

"Maybe I am a little upset, but I thought it would be fun to have another girl in our group since it's just me with Augie and Skip's cousin," April replied. "We could be best friends, but she acts like she hates me, and I did nothing wrong to her."

"Hm..." Alexandra rolled her eyes. "I still think maybe I should talk with her for ya."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that." April replied.

"Hey, what're friends for?" Alexandra comforted, as a friendship blossomed.

"Kinda reminds me of Dakota and Zoey." Brianna commented.

"Yeah, doesn't help that Dakota's part monster like Alexandra." Daphne agreed.

"Oh, yeah, there's that." Brianna replied.

Everyone heard a stomping noise which made Fred and Daphne looked at each other in worry.

"What was that?" Daphne asked.

"Don't worry about it." Brianna told her.

* * *

Everyone then heard Brick's voice.

"No! Don't! Put me down, please!" Brick begged.

Henry soon came over to the police while holding onto Brick to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

"What in God's name is that?!" An officer asked about Henry.

"It's okay, he's a friend." Brianna said.

"Here you go, host man evil," Henry said as he soon brought out Brick to the cops so they could arrest him properly. "Henry grab him before he run away."

"Thank you." The female officer replied.

Brick was soon dropped down, and the cops held him up and handcuffed him.

"Another evil TV show host..." Brianna sighed. "It's getting to you almost can't trust TV personalities anymore."

"I don't understand, why did you do it?" Eddy asked Brick.

"You seemed like such a nice man, too!" Ella added.

"You don't understand. I had to do it," Brick frowned. "The ratings have been dropping for years. I needed the publicity. You don't know what it's like, being around all you talented people all the time, and being me. What am I good at? Nothing. All I do is smile and say 'fantastic' a lot. I'm pathetic."

"Dude, you know what? ...You're really pathetic." Eddy said.

"I would have gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for-" Brick then began.

"Those meddling kids and their nosy dog," The officer replied. "Yeah, yeah, we know."

Henry looked over.

"Uh, thanks... What's your name again?" The officer asked.

"Henry Chan." Henry replied.

"Thank you, Henry Chan." The officer then said.

"You're welcome." Henry said.

"You think that this is the last one?" The female officer asked.

"Don't know," The other officer replied before he came out to the audience. "Hey! Is anyone else the Phantom? Show of hands!"

The audience stared blankly.

"Yeah, looks like we got 'em all," The officer said before going with the others to send Brick to jail where he belonged. "You owe me 50 bucks." he then said to the other.

Brianna, Trent, Fred, and Daphne smiled sheepishly. The officers walked away with Brick.

"Why, howdy there," Sugar smiled towards Henry. "I'm Sugar Sampson, and I love a man who's big and strong. But why do you have green skin?" She then asked.

Henry just glanced at her in annoyance.

"How about you and me go out to do something together?" Sugar invited.

"Um, Sugar, it's best not to make him mad." Eddy warned.

"Shut your pie hole, Skipper, I know what I'm doing!" Sugar glared.

"Whatever you say." Eddy then shrugged.

"So how about it, handsome?" Sugar asked Henry. "You wanna do something together?"

"No." Henry told her.

"No? What do you mean no?" Sugar glared.

"Not interested." Henry replied.

"Wait... What do you mean you're not interested?!" Sugar glared. "I'm a pageant queen, you big, stupid monster!"

"Sugar, you just signed your death wish!" Eddy's eyes widened.

Henry glared towards Sugar with a low growl as he felt annoyed by her in general and angry about her choice of words. Eddy yelped and quickly hide in the box and closed the lid while everyone took a step back.

"What's wrong with me?" Sugar asked.

"No love you." Henry told her.

"Why?! I'm a pageant queen!" Sugar replied. "I'm beautiful unlike most of the other girls here!"

"Don't matter... No love you." Henry shook his head.

"Why, you... You... Stupid ugly monster!" Sugar glared before slapping him in the face.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror. Even Eddy peaked through the box and quickly shut it again.

Henry grabbed her arm. "What give you right to insult Henry this way?"

"Let me know when Henry is done beating up Sugar." Eddy's voice told the others which made everyone sweat-drop.

"Henry no love Sugar..." Henry told the pageant queen. "Sugar thick in skull, and selfish. Henry never love Sugar, no matter what she do, Sugar never change or win Henry's heart."

"Why, you big ugly monster!" Sugar gasped. "I hope that those military men come by, and... Um... What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Experiment?" Trent asked.

"Yeah! That's it!" Sugar replied. "Experiment and torment you!"

"Henry hope you die alone then." Henry replied as he wasn't in the mood for Sugar's behavior.

"You... You... I hate you, you big stupid ugly monster!" Sugar ranted. "Nobody will love a monster like you!" she then walked away angrily.

"As usual, Sugar is wrong." Alexandra crossed her arms.

"What if military men come to get Henry and Alexandra?" Henry asked her.

"Don't worry, we got your back, big guy." Trent said.

"That's right." Sky added.

"We'll make sure that it doesn't happen." Brianna promised.

"Hmm..." Henry replied before he soon calmed down and went back to normal. "I hope you guys are right... And I also hope we can somehow reunite Jennifer and Alexandra."

"We'll find a way, I promise." Sky replied.

"Thank you." Alexandra said.

Henry soon came up to Alexandra with a smile and the two shared a hug which of course, the girls found to be adorable.

* * *

"Is it safe to come out?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, Eddy." Trent replied.

"I wasn't scared, I was just making sure that box was okay." Eddy smiled innocently.

The others just rolled their eyes to him.

"What? What?" Eddy asked.

Steve then got out of his seat and jumped onto the stage with a smile. "Well, a big thank you to all our contestants," Steve smiled as he took over as the host since Brick was now arrested. "Live from Chicago, this is Steve Trilby for Talent Star, saying, if you've got the talent, we've got the star. Good night, America."

"This guy is good." KT smirked as Steve was a better host than Brick.

Everyone waved to the crowd as they cheered for them.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby beamed.

It was a good night for everyone after all.

* * *

Eventually, some time had passed, and we are shown a courtroom. Judge Hiram Mightor sat behind his desk as Alexandra was soon coming in with Kasey. On the other side it was Barb, Lance, and Chrissy represented by Reducto.

"Back off! I have a shrink gun!" Reducto warned the others.

"Order! Order!" Mightor demanded as he banged his gavel.

"We are shown the case of Damon vs Cabot, parties have been sworn in." The bailiff told the judge.

"Birdman, your opening statement." Mightor then said.

"Of course," Birdman replied. "It seems that Miss Alexandra Cabot, the daughter of the wealthy entrepreneur: Alexander William Cabot II, is hoping to adopt the ten-year-old child Kasey Damon from her family, who, she has reported, to be emotionally and physically abusive towards Kasey, simply because of her being different from her family, and so I think that young Kasey would be better off to stay with Alexandra."

"Do you have any defenses?" Judge Mightor asked the Damon family.

"Well... I was pregnant with Kasey before I met Lance," Barb replied. "I don't really even remember who her father is..."

"See, your honor? She doesn't even know who the father is!" Reducto then said. "I have a shrink gun! I'll use it!"

"Objection, Reducto!" Judge Mightor. "Mr. and Mrs. Damon, why were you so harsh with Kasey?"

Barb and Lance looked to each other.

"I see you two aren't fit to stay as her family, so I see no other choice than to allow Miss Cabot to gain custody of your daughter." Judge Mightor said to them.

Kasey gasped and she hugged Alexandra.

"Ha! In your face!" Alexandra smirked.

"But your honor, she's a monster!" Barb said. "She changed into a nine foot, muscle bound, green-skinned, hulking monster!"

"She can't be any worse than you two about giving a little girl death threats and making her sleep in the garage and only giving her bread and cheese to eat." Judge Mightor replied.

"I... I... I..." Lance stammered to that.

"This is so unfair." Chrissy complained.

"Oh, like you even actually care," Judge Mightor replied. "The evidence doesn't lie."

"And according to this, Mr. Damon is supposed to be sentenced to jail." Harvey then said as he looked at his papers.

"Cases are dismissed." The bailiff said as Alexandra was now allowed to legally adopt Kasey as her sister.

Alexandra and Kasey cheered and hugged each other.

"You did it!" Kasey smiled to Alexandra.

"No, _we_ did it." Alexandra smiled back.

Kasey smiled as this was going to be a great new life for her as her family left the court room and she was never going to have to see them again which made her very happy, and Alexandra finally got the little sister she had always wanted.

The End


End file.
